Love Spell Gone Wrong
by Melqbunny
Summary: "Jadi kau benar-benar punya keturunan penyihir?"; part 2 of 2 . Another Homin school fic.
1. chapter 1

"Changmin... Kau adalah seorang penyihir..."

"Aku apa?"

"Penyihir."

.

.

.

 **Melqbunny** present:

An AU homin fictional work

" **Love Spell Gone Wrong"**

 **Part 1**

Disclaimer : I do not own the character here, only the story. This is pure fiction. I'm not taking the wizarding rules from Harry Potter, only a little part of revealing Changmin's real abilities.

Warning : I want to coat this fic with tons of sugar

.

.

.

Shim Changmin, sejak bisa mengingat, dia tinggal di panti asuhan. Hidup serba pas-pasan dengan begitu sedikit uang saku. Apa-apa dijatah.

Mendadak Changmin yang baru lulus SD, dijemput oleh seorang laki-laki misterius.

Sejak saat itu hidupnya berubah. Dia punya keluarga meskipun tidak seperti yang dia selalu bayangkan di panti asuhan. Dia tinggal dengan sepupunya, Shim Jaewon yang umurnya sudah 25 tahun waktu menjemputnya. Waktu itu dia menahan diri untuk bertanya "Kenapa baru sekarang?" tetapi seolah bisa membaca pikirannya, Jaewon memeluknya erat dan mengatakan maaf berkali-kali. Changmin lemah, dia tak bisa menyimpan dendam secuil pun terhadap Jaewon.

Masuk sekolah baru di lingkungan yang baru, Changmin sulit beradaptasi. Hanya diam saja karena tak tahu bagaimana caranya mulai berteman. Waktu di panti asuhan dulu, tak ada yang mau mengadopsinya hingga dia tergolong 'besar'. Makin besar maka makin kecil peluang untuk diadopsi sehingga memunculkan rasa kurang percaya diri. Introvert dan pemalu.

Padahal ini adalah awal hidup yang baru, tetapi dia memilih untuk bersembunyi di balik kacamata dan buku. Menunduk dan membungkuk tiap berjalan.

"Hei!"

Changmin mendongak, dan langsung bertatapan dengan seorang siswa yang lebih tua darinya. Sepasang mata yang tajam namun entah kenapa terlihat hangat.

"Kenapa murung begitu? Ini!" dia menyodorkan banana milk dan roti isi. Changmin tanpa sadar menerimanya begitu saja, "Habiskan lalu bersemangatlah!" katanya sebelum pergi.

Untuk pertama kalinya, Changmin merasa punya malaikat penolong.

Sebab berkat mengingat-ingat kalimat itu,Changmin jadi berusaha membuka diri. Dia tak lagi irit senyum dan akhirnya berhasil memiliki beberapa teman dan jadi terkenal sebagai siswa pemalu.

Dan begitulah tak ada yang berubah sampai Changmin masuk SMA. Malaikat penolongnya bernama Jung Yunho, tinggal di panti asuhan setelah terjadi sesuatu yang buruk dengan keluarganya. Hartanya diambil alih oleh keluarga lain dan memaksa Yunho tinggal di panti asuhan.

Dulu Changmin pikir hidupnya sudah menderita, ternyata pikirannya terlalu sempit. Yang lebih hebat lagi, Yunho tetap saja berperilaku baik pada siapapun. Teman yang loyal dan populer. Ada juga yang tak menyukai Yunho, tetapi yang membelanya lebih banyak.

Dan karena itulah, sebegitu sulitnya mendapatkan perhatian lebih dari Yunho. Selalu ada orang lain dan orang lain lagi dan orang lain lagi. Tak pernah berhenti. Yunho baik pada Changmin, tapi tak ada yang spesial kan? Sementara Changmin ingin jadi spesial.

"Haaaahhh..." Changmin menopang kepalanya di meja belajarnya dengan satu tangan. Menuliskan kegiatannya hari ini dalam jurnal. Lalu ada hal yang belum dia kerjakan. Entahlah, Changmin tidak antusias dengan yang satu ini : berlatih sihir.

Punya kedua orang tua yang sama-sama penyihir dan tinggal dengan seorang penyihir handal tidak lantas membuatnya jadi penyihir yang baik. Alih-alih memanipulasi cuaca seperti yang pernah dilakukan Jaewon, memindahkan barang tanpa menyentuh saja sering kali membawa kerusakan. Lampu pecah, buku yang terbang keluar jendela, jjajjangmyun yang mengotori penjuru ruang tamu dan masih banyak lagi.

Changmin tak bisa mengelak dan mengatakan dia bukan penyihir. Kemampuan sihir itu ada dalam dirinya. Kecuali hal penting yang tidak dia miliki adalah kontrol. Akibatnya Changmin tak lagi antusias belajar sihir. _Biar saja_ –pikirnya. Jadi manusia biasa tanpa sihir pun dia tetap bisa menjalani hari.

Tapi kali ini ada hal lain yang mengganjal...

4 tahun sejak dia naksir Yunho. Dan selama 4 tahun pula hubungan mereka tak berubah. Tak tahu bagaimana caranya untuk bisa mendapatkan perhatian Yunho sedikit lebih dari biasanya.

Apa hanya sanggup terus-menerus menghela nafas lelah? Tak berusaha sedikitpun demi memotong jarak di antara mereka. Hanya duduk diam menunggu keajaiban. Lalu bagaimana kalau Yunho tak ada di akhir takdirnya? Dia hanya berdiam tanpa punya arti bagi siapapun?

Matanya membulat sempurna saat memyadari seramnya kemungkinan di hadapannya.

"Aku tak mau..." gumamnya pelan lalu menutup jurnalnya dan keluar kamar, mencari suasana lain.

Rumah ini memang ditinggali oleh penyihir, tetapi tak jauh beda dengan rumah lainnya. Dapur mereka bersih, dan ruangan lain cukup bersih dan rapi. Mereka bahkan punya TV, bukannya bola kristal. Jaewon bahkan suka menonton berita, beberapa drama dan acara musik.

Yang berbeda mungkin isi ruang bawah tanah penuh toples-toples bahan ramuan, ada mata kodok, tanduk unicorn, sayap nyamuk, biji-bijian dan bahan lain yang bikin mual.

Buku-buku tersedia di ruang baca. Terlalu serampangan dalam menyimpan kunci ilmu ke dunia penuh keajaiban? Tentu saja tidak. Ruang baca kecil yang tepat di sebelah ruang tamu memang tampak biasa dan penuh dengan buku-buku populer, ensiklopedi dan ideologi manusia, tapi dengan memutar pigura foto kecil di samping kanan bawah hiasan kepala rusa dari kayu yang menempel di dinding, maka ruang rahasia akan terbuka. Tepat ke ruang baca yang sesungguhnya.

Changmin tak berminat dengan semua ilmu yang dibanggakan oleh Jaewon itu. Catat ulang kalau dia tak punya bakat untuk mengontrol sihirnya sendiri. Justru karena itu, Jaewon membiarkannya ke ruang baca. Karena yang disukai Changmin adalah sofa empuk dan pemutar piringan hitam yang ada di sana. Tak ada yang namanya aneh-aneh dengan buku mantra terutama sejak insiden Mandoongie terlempar ke gerbang depan dan tulang rusuknya patah.

Buku dari dunia sihir yang akhirnya Changmin baca adalah buku cerita. Siapa bilang penyihir tak bisa menulis cerita fiksi? Bahkan penyihir yang menulis cerita manusia biasa juga sama kualitasnya. Tak akan bisa dibedakan.

Kali ini Changmin baca buku dengan tokoh penyihir di dalamnya. Begitu serius hingga Jaewon sampai harus mengecek langsung setelah 5 kali dia memanggil sepupunya itu. Sudah waktunya makan tetapi tak ada tanda-tanda Changmin akan meletakkan buku itu.

"Oke, ini sudah waktunya makan! Letakkan buku itu..."

"Ah, hyung! Biar aku baca sampai akhir chapter..." serunya memohon.

"Tidak!" katanya langsung menyeret Changmin ke ruang makan. Meski Changmin cemberut tetapi hal itu tidak membuat Jaewon melunak.

.

.

. 

Jaewon tak bisa berbuat banyak ketika Changmin jatuh cinta dengan sebuah buku. Dia akan terus berkutat dengan satu buku hingga suara hela nafas yang adalah campuran kelegaan dan kecewa terdengar. Sudah maklum, tak ada lagi yang aneh. Kadang hal ini membuat Jaewon ingin mengajaknya jalan-jalan. Dia bukan orang tuanya, hanya seorang wali. Mana dia tahu bagaimana caranya membesarkan anak dengan benar? Dia tahu apa saja yang diperlukan untuk bertahan hidup; makanan, tempat tinggal, pakaian, pendidikan.

Kasih sayang? Jaewon rasa dia sudah cukup berusaha. Tapi apa hal itu cukup bagi Changmin? Tak ada ibu yang memeluknya. Pernah ada yang menyarankannya untuk menikah untuk memberikan sosok ibu pada Changmin. Huh, memangnya menikah semudah itu?

Lalu... Ada hal lain yang membuatnya dilema... _"Kau harus mengajarkan ilmu sihir pada Changmin!"_

Mengajar ilmu sihir itu tidak sesulit itu, andai saja Changmin punya sedikit bakat. Kenapa bisa ada penyihir sepertinya yang seperti tak punya bakat? Kekuatan sihirnya ada, kemampuannya mengontrol ilmu sihir yang nol besar. Kalau dilihat dari kerusakan yang terjadi dengan satu mantra kecil saja, Jaewon yakin kekuatan dan potensi Changmin begitu besar. Tapi kenapa begitu sulit mengendalikan?

Dipikirnya dulu dia harus menahan Changmin dari menggunakan sihir. Tak tahunya Changmin jadi tak berminat gara-gara semua hal yang telah terjadi. Terlalu lama hidup tanpa pengaruh sihir membuatnya terbiasa dengan cara hidup manusia biasa.

"Memangnya kau tak ingin terbang?"

Changmin melihat dari bukunya, "Lenganku pernah patah gara-gara jatuh dari sapu terbang"

"Belajar lagi..."

"Tapi di sini pun tak bisa terbang, kan? Nanti aku dijauhi teman-temanku kalau mereka tahu aku penyihir..."

Jaewon menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Bukan pertama kalinya dia membujuk Changmin untuk kembali belajar sihir. Berusaha memancing dengan hal yang biasanya dianggap menarik. Hasil rayuannya sih nol besar.

.

.

.

"Katakan... Apa yang harus kulakukan? Aku sudah membujuknya tapi dia tak mau..." Jaewon sampai menenggelamkan wajahnya di antara kedua tangannya yang terlipat. Bicara dengan teman penyihirnya yang jauh-jauh datang dari Jepang, Sonny.

Pria Jepang yang repot-repot menggunakan transportasi udara manusia biasa itu duduk bersandar di kursinya dalam ruang privat sebuah restoran, "Kau tak kasihan kalau dia tak bisa menjaga diri? Ilmu bela diri manusia pun dia tak bisa kan?"

"Aku bukan ayahnya..."

Sonny terang-terangan melengos dan memutar bola matanya, "Siapa yang sudah bersumpah untuk menjaga Changmin?"

"Aku... Argh! Kau tak tahu apa saja yang sudah terjadi!" erangnya frustrasi.

"Aku tahu. Kau sudah cerita. Tapi kau harus terus berusaha. Ini namanya tindakan preventif."

Jaewon hanya melengos.

"Kau tahu kau tak akan bisa melindunginya selamanya kan?" lanjutnya mengingatkan.

.

.

.

Tangan Changmin bergetar ketika terulur untuk menarik rambut Yunho, "Aw!" Yunho langsung mengelus kepalanya sambil menengok ke belakang.

"Changmin?" marahnya langsung hilang begitu saja.

"A... Ada kotoran di rambut hyung..." katanya langsung berusaha kabur dari sana. Tetapi usahanya digagalkan oleh Yunho yang memegang lengannya.

"Changmin... Kau menghindariku ya?" kedua mata Yunho terlihat begitu memelas seperti anak kucing.

"Hyu... Hyung bilang apa? Tentu saja tidak. Aku hanya sedang sibuk saja. Sudah ya!" Changmin melesat dan tak berapa lama ada suara tabrakan dan teriakan di koridor.

"Dia itu ceroboh sekali ya?" gumam Yunho mendengar suara barusan. Tanpa perlu melihat pun sudah ketahuan siapa yang barusan menabrak siswa lain di koridor.

"Cieee... yang naksir..." senyum Yunho langsung menghilang dan segera kembali menekuni buku yang sedang dibaca, "Jung Yunho naksir Shim Changmin..." kata Donghui, dengan sengaja mengganggu teman sekelasnya, "Susah ya, mengakui hal sepele?"

Terganggu, Yunho berdiri dan pergi dari perpustakaan, meski masih sempat dia dengar kata-kata Donghui yang jelas dialamatkan kepadanya, "Seperti cewek saja, sensitif..."

.

.

.

Yunho meminjam buku di perpustakaan, dan karena terlalu tertarik dengan buku itu, dia jadi membawanya kemana-mana. Sampai-sampai dia tidak menyadari saat temannya menempelkan kertas di punggungnya.

"Yunho hyung! Ada kertas di punggung hyung!" Changmin datang menyelamatkannya.

"Hah? Apa?"

Yunho menoleh dengan polos, tetapi di mata Changmin seolah ada kelap-kelip di sekitar wajah sunbaenya, membuatnya terbata, "Di... di punggung... d punggung hyung... A... Ada kertas..."

Yunho menggapai punggungnya dan membaca tulisannya, "Ah, ya ampun..." katanya malas. Kertas langsung diremas, tak ada tanda-tanda Yunho marah karena tulisan tadi, "Terimakasih Changmin-ah..."

Changmin agak menunduk karena malu setelah mendapatkan senyum gratis dari gebetannya, "I... itu bukan apa-apa kok... aku pergi dulu..."

Lagi-lagi Yunho menggapai tangannya, "Rasanya seperti punya malaikat pelindung..."

Changmin ingin pingsan saat itu juga.

.

.

.

"Satu kaki katak sebelah kiri... Bulu telinga kucing persia sebelah kanan atas... 0,5 ons sayap nyamuk... Diaduk searah jarum jam 5 kali lalu berlawanan arah 2 kali..." Changmin menunggu hingga cairan dalam panci berubah warna jadi merah muda. Warnanya memang berubah jadi merah muda, tetapi warna ungu dan putih sesekali menyelinap.

Changmin mengambil gunting dan memotong 3 helai rambutnya. Memasukkannya ke dalam panci yang langsung membuat cairan itu berubah warna jadi kuning terang seperti lampu. Aromanya berubah manis, membuat Changmin agak tergoda untuk menyicipinya.

Tidak boleh.

Beberapa saat, cahaya dari cairan itu meredup, dan menyisakan cairan bening yang sedikit berwarna merah muda. Dalam dosis kecil tak akan kentara.

Ada botol kaca kecil yang sudah disiapkan, Changmin mengisinya dengan cairan tadi.

"Harus diminumkan ke Yunho hyung..." katanya penuh ambisi saat menatap botol kecil berisi ramuan yang dia buat, "Tapi... Caranya?" wajahnya jadi muram, lalu tangannya mulai sibuk, dengan hati-hati Changmin mengemas cairan yang masih ada di dalam panci kedalam botol selai.

Hanya ada 1 botol besar selai. Ramuan ini tak akan jadi banyak, ini benda berharga, jadi dia harus hati-hati.

Sekarang masalah lain adalah strategi yang tepat agar Yunho meminumnya.

.

.

.

Pagi hari, Yunho sampai di kelasnya yang masih sepi. Ada sebuah botol minum di mejanya, membuatnya berpikir kenapa benda ini ada di sini, "mencurigakan..." katanya dan segera membawa botol minum itu ke tempat sampah di luar kelas. Membuangnya di sana lalu masuk kelas lagi.

Changmin hanya bisa menepuk kepalanya.

Satu kali gagal.

.

.

.

Kali ini Changmin menyiapkan roti isi cream dan selai yang dibelinya di kantin. Memercikinya dengan sedikit ramuan yang sudah dibuatnya. Dia menunggu Yunho keluar dari perpustakaan untuk menyerahkannya, berdiri di dekat pintu sambil sesekali melongok kedalam, melihat kalau Yunho masih ada di tempatnya biasa duduk.

"Wah... kebetulan, aku lapar. Buatku ya, Changmin..." Minho mengambil roti yang dibawa Changmin ketika dia sedang menatap ke dalam perpustakaan. Membuatnya lengah.

Minho sedang membuka plastiknya ketika Changmin menoleh ke arahnya. Roti itu mendekat ke mulut Minho dengan cepat. Tangan Changmin bergerak dengan lebih cepat lagi dan menampar roti itu.

Wajah Minho terlihat bingung, tak mengerti apa yang terjadi. Yang jelas roti itu tak pernah sampai ke mulutnya.

"Choi Minho! Shim Changmin!"

Kedua siswa kelas satu itu menoleh ke sumber suara. Guru mereka, Tak Jaehoon sedang menatap mereka berdua dengan marah. Roti isi selai dan cream tadi mendarat dengan mulus ke lensa kacamatanya. Menempal dengan baik berkat isian roti yang lumayan lengket.

.

Mereka berdua dihukum untuk membersihkan bola basket milik klub basket sepulang sekolah, "Gara-gara kau sih..." protes Minho yang tak terima.

"Salahmu yang seenaknya mengambil barang milik orang lain..." balas Changmin sambil menggosok bola dengan tekun.

"Aku kan lapar!" protesnya.

.

.

.

Yunho sedang bermain basket dengan teman-temannya dan Changmin melihat ini sebagai sebuah kesempatan. Botol berisi soda sudah di tangan. Sudah terbuka, dicampur dengan ramuan dan diberi sedotan.

Melihat Yunho bermain basket dengan riang bersama dengan teman-temannya sedikit banyak sudah membut Changmin ikut tersenyum. Senyuman Yunho selalu berhasil menginfeksinya.

Changmin berjalan mendekat saat Yunho sudah selesai bermain basket. Dia ingin menyerahkan minuman soda yang dibawanya pada sunbaenya.

"Yunhoooo!" bruk, "Ah, maaf ya. Kau tak apa, kan? Hei Yunho!"

Changmin menatap minuman sodanya yang tumpah di lapangan basket gara-gara terlepas dari tangannya setelah tertubruk oleh salah seorang Sunbaenya yang menghampiri Yunho. Wajah Changmin langsung berubah sendu karena usahanya kali ini juga sia-sia.

.

.

.

Sudah 3 minggu dan 15 kali usahanya gagal total. Memangnya Yunho punya malikat pelindung betulan yang mencegahnya dari mengonsumsi ramuan buatan Changmin ya? Kenapa sih? Memangnya membuat Yunho jatuh cinta padanya itu hal yang buruk dan berbahaya ya? Kalau Yunho memang memiliki malaikat semacam itu, dia ingin bisa negosiasi dan membujuknya untuk membantunya.

Atau menculik dan menyekap malaikat pelindung itu.

 _Huh! Pikiranku makin kacau saja!_ –keluh Changmin dalam hati. Mana ada yang namanya menculik malaikat pelindung? Memangnya kelihatan?

Tapi bisa tidak sih dia mendekati Yunho? Sudah menguras keberaniannya 3 minggu ini untuk mendekati Yunho, tetapi sia-sia saja.

.

Changmin melamun di bangku taman, satu tangannya menopang dagunya. Sebuah kotak makan berisi kimbab dengan ekstra ramuan tergeletak di sampingnya.

"Aku boleh minta kimbabnya?"

Changmin tak menjawab. Masih sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri. Dia tak menyadari ada yang duduk di sebelahnya dan meminta lagi, "Hei Changmin... aku boleh minta kimbabnya?"

Shim Changmin yang terkenal suka makan itu sedang menganggurkan sekotak kimbab. Bisa jadi dia tidak lapar (yang nyaris mustahil karena biasanya dia akan memakan apapun dalam diam), atau makanannya beracun.

Masa iya dia bawa-bawa makanan beracun?

Dengan pikiran itu akhirnya dia memberanikan diri untuk mengambil satu kimbab dan memakannya. Rasanya yang enak membuatnya sedikit terkejut dan memberanikan diri untuk mengambil satu lagi karena lapar.

Masih menatap ke awang-awang sebelum akhirnya menoleh ke samping, ke kotak kimbabnya. Ada jari yang mengambil satu kimbabnya dengan tidak terlalu hati-hati. Di dalamnya ada ramuan yang dia buat, kalau orang itu memakannya, nanti dia bisa jatuh cinta pada Changmin. Tidak boleh, harus segera dihentikan.

Mata Changmin membulat saat kedua tangnnya berhasil menahan tangan orang tadi dari memakan kimbabnya.

"Uh... um... ti... tidak boleh ya?" tanya Yunho dengan gugup. Changmin belum bilang boleh tapi ini sudah kimbab kedua yang diambilnya. Jadi merasa sudah mencuri.

Changmin mengedipkan kedua matanya berkali-kali. Bahkan dengan terang-terangan menggosok kedua matanya. Ini benar Yunho. Yunho sedang makan kimbabnya. Mungkin malaikat pelindung Yunho itu memang tidak ada.

"Maafkan aku ya. Aku sudah makan kimbabnya tanpa ijin. Aku sudah bilang tapi kau melamun dan... aku... lapar..." katanya agak malu.

Yunho lapar... Yunho hyung lapar... Yunho hyung lapar dan memakan kimbabnya...

Changmin melepaskan cengkeraman tangannya dan mengambil kotak kimbab, menyodorkannya pada Yunho, "Hyu... hyung ma... makan se... semua... ha... habiskan hyung..." Changmin yakin otaknya korslet.

"Yakin?" tanya Yunho setengah tak percaya.

"IYA!" jawabnya tanpa sadar berteriak.

"O... oke..." jawabnya kaget, "Kumakan ya?"

"Habiskan!"

"Lalu kau?"

"Sudah makan!"

Yunho makan dalam diam di samping Changmin. Sementara penyihir kecil kita sedang cemas dan berdebar-debar menantikan Yunho menghabiskan kimbabnya. Semua usaha 3 minggu ini dalam mendekati Yunho sia-sia, tahunya justru targetnya makan sendiri ramuannya. Padahal Changmin sudah nyaris menyerah.

Untung Yunho lapar...

Ah? Yunho kan tinggal di panti asuhan ya. Dia juga bekerja paruh waktu di 3 tempat yang berbeda, kan? Apa jangan-jangan karena itu?

Pikiran yang lagi-lagi membuat Changmin jadi sedih. Dulu dirinya tinggal di panti asuhan jadi tahu rasanya, tapi dulu dia tak perlu repot bekerja paruh waktu. Apalagi sekarang setelah dia tinggal dengan Jaewon. Uangnya lebih dari pas-pasan meski tak pernah mewah. Tapi Yunho sampai lapar begitu?

"Changmin, kau punya air?"

"Ah?! Air!" Meski agak ceroboh karena kaget, Changmin berhasil memberikan botol minum yang juga sudah dicampur dengan ramuan pada Yunho. Rencana cadangannya untuk hari ini. Siapa sangka bahkan air minum juga berhasil kali ini?

Suasana mereka agak canggung sebenarnya, karena Yunho makan sedangkan Changmin tidak. Padahal Yunho sudah menawari Changmin tapi dia tidak mau dan masih ngotot agar Yunho menghabiskan semuanya.

Suapan terakhir dan tegukan terakhir, karena Changmin bersikeras agar Yunho juga menghabiskan air minumnya.

"Terimakasih banyak ya. Kau sudah menyelamatkanku..." kata Yunho sambil membereskan kotak kimbab dan menutup botol air minum.

"Itu bukan apa-apa kok hyung," Changmin mengamati wajah Yunho tetapi tak ada yang berubah. Lebih tepatnya dia menungggu reaksi ramuan cinta yang dibuatnya. Soal mantra sihir dan sapu terbang dia memang tidak ahli, tapi kalau ramuan ternyata dia cukup berbakat.

"Ah ya... um..." kehabisan bahan perbincangan karena sudah diselamatkan dari rasa lapar.

5 menit kemudian... Yunho terlihat agak pucat.

"Hyung... kenapa?"

"Tidak... hanya agak pusing saja, bukan apa-apa... sepertinya aku perlu ke kelas..."

Changmin jadi khawatir. Jangan-jangan ramuannya juga gagal? "Hyung... ke ruang kesehatan saja!"

Yunho terhuyung waktu mencoba berdiri, membuat Changmin reflek untuk menopangnya.

"Ke ruang kesehatan saja ya..." tak ada jawaban dari Yunho, sepertinya kesadarannya perlahan menghilang meski masih bisa berjalan menurut tuntunan Changmin. Jantung Changmin berdebar-debar dan keringat dingin mulai keluar dari pori-pori kulitnya. Apa dia harus memberitahu Jaewon soal ini? Tapi nanti dia bakal dimarahi kalau ketahuan membuat ramuan tanpa pendampingan. Ramuan cinta pula.

Tapi kalau tenyata ramuannya berbahaya dan terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada Yunho bagaimana? Kalau Yunho berubah wujud atau bahkan...

Tidak. Harus tenang.

Dia harus sampai ke ruang kesehatan sekarang.

.

.

.

Mereka berdua baru setengah jalan menuju ruang kesehatan saat changmin berjengit, nyaris melompat di tempatnya berdiri gara-gara ada yang meremas pantatnya.

Sampai-sampai dia melepaskan Yunho yang terjatuh di atas pantatnya dengan tidak elit.

Changmin mencari-cari ke sekitar tapi hanya ada mereka berdua. Masa' yang meremas pantatnya barusan adalah...

"Kok aku di sini?" Yunho terlihat bingung seperti baru bangun tidur.

Buru-buru berjongkok di depan Yunho, "Hyung tak apa?"

Dia menggeleng, "Kenapa?"

"Ah ti... tidak... sebaiknya kembali ke kelas, waktu istirahat hampir berakhir."

Mereka berdua berdiri dan Yunho masih saja terlihat bingung. Terlepas apakah ramuannya berhasil atau tidak, Changmin senang Yunho tak kenapa-kenapa. Masih untung ramuan itu tidak menjadi racun bagi Yunho.

"Ya sudah... aku duluan ya hyung..." Changmin bermaksud meninggalkannya, tetapi lagi-lagi dia dikejutkan dengan sesuatu menyentuh pantatnya, "Yah!" dia menoleh dan menemukan Yunho dengan wajah bingung namun dengan satu tangan terulur dan kedua bola mata yang terarah ke pantatnya. Dia seperti tak sadar dengan apa yang baru saja diperbuatnya.

.

.

.

Sudahlah... ramuannya gagal. Kalau begini mungkin lebih baik dibuang saja dan mulai lagi dari awal. Begitu yang ada di dalam pikiran Changmin sambil menggenggam botol selai yang isinya hanya tinggal sepertiga saja.

Sudah seminggu dari saat Yunho mengonsumsi ramuannya, tetapi rasanya tak ada yang berubah. Yunho juga tak mendekatinya atau melihatnya dengan tatapan yang berbeda.

Gagal total.

.

'Tak!' ada yang melempari jendela kamarnya dengan kerikil, tak cukup untuk memecahkan kacanya. Lagi pula rumah ini dilindungi sihir sih, jadi segala macam gangguan sihir tak akan bisa lolos dengan mudah seperti itu. Pasti gangguan biasa, manusia biasa, anak kecil iseng ,ungkin.

'Tak!' agak kesal juga kalau tak berhenti. Changmin membuka jendelanya dengan wajah masam, siap-siap memberikan death glare pada orang iseng itu.

"Yunho hyung?"

.

Ada Yunho di depan rumahnya mengenakan pakaian biasa namun masih menggendong tas sekolahnya dan melambaikan tangan pada Changmin.

.

Changmin segera turun dari kamarnya di lantai 2. Agak gugup karena ini pertama kalinya Yunho datang ke rumahnya. Kok tahu di mana rumahnya ya? Tahu dari mana?

"Ada apa, hyung?"

Dia menggeleng, ada senyum di wajahnya, "Aku baru pulang dari part time, ini!" Yunho menyerahkan sesuatu yang lsngsung diterima oleh Changmin, "Ucapan terimakasih karena sudah menyelamatkanku waktu itu..."

"Yang ma..."

"Kimbab!" potong Yunho.

Ah, yang waktu itu. Sebenarny dia merasa bersalah karena itu tapi sudahlah.

"Kok diam saja? Sudah makan ya?" Yunho terdengar sedikit kecewa karena sudah repot-repot membawakan makanan untuknya.

Changmin langsung menggeleng, "Se... sepupuku sedang pergi jadi aku sendirian dan belum makan."

Wajah Yunho langsung kembali ceria mendengarnya, "Ya sudah... kurasa aku harus pergi sekarang."

Tangan Changmin bergerak lebih cepat dari mulutnya, menarik tas Yunho, "Ma... mau masuk dulu?" wajahnya langsung memerah dan dalam kepala mengutuk perbuatanna sendiri yang bisa dengan berani mengatakan hal seperti itu.

.

.

.

Yunho tak bisa menahan diri untuk melihat-lihat isi rumah Jaewon dan Changmin, "Ke... kenapa hyung? Ada yang aneh ya?"

"Tidak. Kau hanya tinggal berdua dengan sepupumu kan? Besar ya?"

Aduh, Changmin jadi tak enak hati mendengarnya, "Ah... ah... hyung mau minum? Kuambilkan teh, ya... hyung duduk saja..."

.

Changmin menuangkan teh ke dalam dua gelas tinggi. Ini pertama kalinya mereka berdua saja di satu ruangan tertutup dan sedikit banyak membuat Changmin merasa panik. Waktu menyentuh wajahnya sendiri, dia bisa merasakan kalau wajahnya hangat.

Bagaimana ini? Apa yang harus mereka bicarakan? Kenapa kau memintanya mampir? –berbagai macam pikiran memenuhi kepalanya. Tapi ini kesempatan, kan?

.

"Silahkan hyung..."

Mata Yunho nampaknya tak bisa lepas dari Changmin, membuat penghuni rumah itu jadi takut-takut karenanya. Senang sih, tetapi rasanya mau bergerak pun jadi salah ya

Yunho langsung menarik tangan Changmin setelah kedua gelas teh dan setoples cemilan diletakkan. Memaksanya untuk duduk di sebelah Yunho.

"Um... hyung... kenapa ya?"

"Jangan malah sibuk sendiri..." pinta Yunho, satu tangannya menepuk paha Changmin. Siswa kelas 1 SMA itu melihat ke tangan Yunho yang bukannya lepas dari pahanya tapi malah berdiam di atasnya. Muncul rasa geli dan panas di tempat Yunho menyentuhnya.

Changmin tak tahu kenapa, tetapi waktu mengalihkan matanya sekilas ke wajah Yunho, ada senyum yang tak biasa di sana.

"Changmin-ah..." bisik Yunho. Terdengar aneh dan tak biasa dan membuat Changmin bergidik, "Apa kau tahu kalau kau punya kaki yang panjang dan menarik?"

"... hah?" Yunho mengelus paha Changmin dari pangkal hingga ke lututnya. Sebelum penghuni rumah itu bisa memproses apa yang terjadi, Yunho sudah mengelus kedua paha Changmin dengan kedua tangan.

Waktu melihat mata Yunho, sekelebat potongan cerita yang dia baca tampak di matanya.

 _Matanya perlahan menggelap, memencarkan aura yang aneh, seperti tertarik oleh kekuatan dan pesona yang tak tampak, bagai kucing yang mengejar catnip._

Changmin yang bergidik begitu menyadari apa yang terjadi segera bangkit sesegera mungkin. Meloloskan diri dari Yunho sebelum Sunbaeya berhasil menangkapnya. Dia sudah ada di seberang ruangan, "Hyu... hyung... kau... sadar?"

"Tentu saja!" katanya dengan senyum sombong yang bukan Yunho sekali. Kedua matanya dengan cepat menjadikan sepasang kaki Changmin sebagai target.

Tidak, Yunho sama sekali buka dirinya dan Changmin tahu itu. Harus keluar dari rumah dan menjauh, tapi jalannya terhalang oleh tamunya. Dengan terpaksa berlari ke kamarnya di lantai 2.

"Hei! Kau mau kemana?!" seru Yunho dengan nada yang tak pernah didengar oleh Changmin. Seperti tukang bully saat buruannya lari.

Changmin menutup pintu kamarnya dan bermaksud menguncinya saat Yunho dengan kuat mendorongnya. Membuat Changmin ikut terdorong juga. Bagaimana bisa Yunho berlari secepat itu mengikutinya ke lantai 2?

"Kenapa kau lari dariku?" protes Yunho terdengar agak sayu.

"Hyu... hyung sendiri... kenapa bertingkah aneh?"

"Apanya yang aneh? Tidak ada?" jawabnya penuh percaya diri sambil melangkah masuk ke kamar Changmin, "Kemarilah Changminie... hyung tak akan berbuat jahat padamu..."

Keringat makin banyak bercucuran dari dahi Changmin, menelan ludah pun tak bisa mengusir rasa gugup yang berubah jadi ketakutan yang nyata. Bagaimana nasibnya? Tak bisa kabur karena pintu ada di belakang Yunho. Mencoba pun dia bakal tertangkap karena jauh dari atletis. Sedangkan Yunho? Jangan tanya, mengejarnya ke lantai 2 saja perkara yang mudah.

"Sini..."

Changmin menggeleng ketakutan, tetapi justru senyum yang makin jelas yang terlihat di wajah Sunbaenya.

"Tidaaakkkk!" teriak Changmin saat Yunho memitingnya di lantai dengan mudah hingga Changmin terpaksa tengkurap di lantai, "Hyung! Hyung! Sadar, hyung! Kumohon!"

"Sssshhh... kau ini bicara apa? Aku sadar kok..." kata Yunho sambil mulai mengelus paha dan betis Changmin, "Kau ini punya kaki yang bagus Min-ah... kenapa selalu pakai celana panjang untuk menutupinya?"

Changmin tahu harusnya dia panik dan ketakutan, tetapi kenapa dia tak bisa tidak memikirkan kata-kata Yunho itu?

"Pantatmu juga imut..." tambahnya dan langsung meremasnya hingga Changmin berjengit. Kedua tangan Yunho sudah ada di karet pinggang celana Changmin, menariknya tanpa basa-basi tanpa sensualitas. Meski berusaha mencegah dengan menahan satu sisi celananya, terbukti hal itu tak berguna.

Begitu mudahnya Yunho melucuti celana panjangnya. Tidak, bukan begini. Apa jangan-jangan dia juga mengharapkan Yunho melakukan ini padanya?

Changmin berusaha berbalik agar lebih stabil, hanya saja Yunho sudah mengangkat satu kakinya dan mencium betisnya. Yunho duduk di antara kedua kaki Changmin yang terbuka, mencengkeram kaki Changmin dengan kuat namun tidak menyakitkan. Mengelusnya naik turun sambil menciumi satu kakinya dari ujung jari hingga lutut.

Wajah Yunho terlihat begitu puas, seolah sedang mendapatkan kenikmatan hanya dengan menggosokkan kaki Changmin ke pipinya.

"Uwaaa!" jerit Changmin saat Yunho menariknya, berusaha mencium kedua pahanya. Hanya insting yang menggerakkan kedua tangan Changmin menutupi bagian depan celana dalamnya, "Aw!" erangnya saat Yunho melesakkan giginya ke paha dalam Changmin. Tak sampai berdarah tapi ada bekas gigi yang segera dijilat oleh Yunho.

Nafas berat Yunho menyapa pahanya yang telanjang, Remaja yang lebih tua darinya itu menatap mata Changmin. Pandangan matanya berat, mungkinkah ini wajah orang yang habis mengonsumsi zat aditif?

"Changmin-ah..." bisiknya sensual, "Kakimu kurus dan panjang ya... aku suka..."

Suka apanya? Ini bukan suka lagi.

"Pantatmu... tak sekurus ini tapi sama menariknya, kan?"

Tunggu, itu tanda tanya?

Dengan kedua kaki yang terbuka dan terangkat begini, Yunho menarik celana dalam Changmin dengan mudah. Membuatnya telanjang dari pinggang ke bawah.

"Ti... tidak... jangan..." Changmin sudah hampir menangis saat Yunho yang menjilat bibirnya sendiri meremas pantatnya dengan satu tangan.

Bruk

Dan Yunho mendadak ambruk di atas Changmin. Hilang kesadaran begitu saja.

"Changmin!"

"Hy... hyung... Jaewon hyung..." seluruh tubuh Changmin bergetar, menggigil ketakutan.

"Apa ini?! Siapa bocah ini?! Beraninya dia mengganggumu?!" Jaewon berusaha menilai apa yang dia lihat, kondisi Changmin yang setengah telanjang, Yunho yang ada di atas Changmin dan terlihat sudah akan melakukan sesuatu yang buruk. Semua itu hanya bisa membuat hatinya meradang.

Changmin langsung memeluk kaki Jaewon saat sepupunya itu mengacungkan tongkat sihirnya karena marah, "Tidak, hyung. Ini bukan salah Yunho hyung. Ini salahku! Jangan sakiti dia!"

.

.

.

Jaewon duduk di sofa di ruang keluarga. Duduknya tegap dan kedua tangan terlipat di depan dada. Berbeda dengan Changmin yang duduk menunduk di sofa lain setelah menjelaskan semuanya dengan panjang lebar.

Jelas saja Changmin malu setelah menceritakan soal ramuannya yang dimaksudkan untuk membuat Yunho jatuh cinta padanya, jadi ketahuan siapa yang disukai olehnya.

Membuat ramuan sendiri juga bukan hal yang bisa dimaafkan dengan mudah kan?

Apa dia akan dihukum setelah ini?

Jaewon menhela nafas, membuat Changmin takut karenanya. Lalu menghela nafas lagi. Dan lagi. Hingga 5 kali.

"Shim Changmin..." katanya pelan dan terdengar frustasi. Dia tak akan dikembalikan ke panti asuhan, kan? Atau dititpkan ke saudara lain? Atau temannya Jaewon? "Kau tahu apa yang sudah kau lakukan?"

Changmin mengangguk, "Kupikir... aku akan berhasil..."

"Kalau ramuannya salah, kau bisa membunuhnya."

Mendengar hal itu, Changmin langsung membayangkan yang tidak-tidak. Dia bisa saja menjadi seorang pembunuh, dan itu adalah Yunho. Dia merasa makin mengkerut di sofa itu.

"Masih untung dia hanya tergila-gila pada kaki dan pantatmu..."

Sudah hampir diperkosa masih dibilang untung?

"Dia tak akan memperkosamu kalau hanya suka pada kaki dan pantatmu..." lanjut Jaewon seolah bisa membaca pikiran Changmin, "Aku tak percaya aku akan mengatakan ini..." lanjut Jaewon setelah diselingi dengan satu helaan nafas, "Aku senang kau mau belajar sihir meski itu adalah ramuan. Tapi kalau begini caranya aku akan melarangmu medekati panci dan semua bahan yang ada.

"I... itu hanya karena aku ingin membuat ramuan cinta..."

"Cinta itu bukan sesuatu yang akan kau dapatkan dengan bantuan ramuan. Kau dapatkan tubuhnya tapi bukan hatinya. Bahkan pikiran dan akal sehatnya pun tak ada di sana. Kau mau dipuja oleh tubuh yang bergerak karena ramuan?"

Changmin menggeleng pelan. Mana mau?

"Kau tahu aku bisa saja membunuh kakak kelasmu kalau kau tak buru-buru menjelaskan?"

Kali ini Changmin mengangguk.

"Mulai besok kau akan latihan sihir lagi," Putus Jaewon.

"Ta... tapi, hyung..."

"Kau tak bisa berdebat denganku kali ini. Kalau kau tak bisa sihir, yang ada kakak kelasmu akan mati cepat atau lambat. Seiring dengan bertambahnya umurmu, kekuatanmu semakin besar. Aku mungkin saja tak bisa mengendalikan itu lagi Changmin. Dan ingat! Sudah berapa banyak kerusakan karena kau tak bisa mengontrol apa yang seharusnya adalah milikmu?"

Percuma menghitungnya, itu hal yang ingin dia lupakan.

"Kalau akau tidak mau?" bisik Changmin pelan.

"Maka kau tak perlu bertemu dengan bocah itu lagi. Aku akan minta bantuan temanku untuk memindahkannya ke panti asuhan di pinggir negara ini."

Changmin tak punya pilihan sama sekali.

.

.

.

"Arrrgg... aduhh..." Yunho memijat kepalanya yang sakit luar biasa, hanya duduk dan memejamkan mata saja hingga sakit kepalanya sedikit membaik. Barulah dia melihat ke sekeliling dan menyadari dimana dia berada: di bangku yang tak jauh dari panti asuhan tempatnya tinggal. Kenapa bisa? Memangnya apa yang sudah terjadi? Bukannya dia habis part time? Tapi kenapa sudah lewat 3 jam dari jam kerjanya?

Lalu ada rasa yang tak enak di mulutnya, apa karena sakit? Harus segera pulang dan tidur.

.

Changmin melihat Yunho berdiri dari kejauhan, "Dia tak akan ingat. Lebih baik kita pulang sekarang. Mandoongie tadi dapat suntikan di rumah sakit hewan. Dia juga perlu kau untuk membuatnya merasa lebih baik."

"Hyung... bisa tunggu sampai Yunho hyung masuk ke tempat tinggalnya? Ya? Katamu dia sakit kepala, kan?" pinta Changmin sampai memohon.

Jaewon menghela nafasnya. Bukan salah Yunho jadi dia juga merasa perlu bertanggung jawab, "Ya sudah. Sampai dia masuk ke rumah ya."

.

.

.

Jaewon mengambil air dari kulkas, bermaksud mendinginkan pikirannya setelah hal yang terjadi. Tidak menyangka kalau anak asuhnya naksir seseorang sampai bisa-bisanya nekad membuat ramuan sendiri. Dia perlu mengecek apa saja yang Changmin masukkan ke dalam panci sampai ramuannya melenceng begitu.

Ini masa-masa puber sih ya? Jadi dia agak labil begitu? Kok dia tak mewaspadai hal ini sejak awal? Mana sepupunya terlihat sedih sekali malam ini. Pasti karena gagal mendapatkan bocah tadi, kan? Belum lagi karena bocah tadi harus kena mantra Jaewon, minum penangkal dari seorang temannya Jaewon yang ahli ramuan dan harus melupakan semua yang terjadi malam ini.

"WAAAAAAA!"

Mendengar teriakan itu Jaewon segera melesat ke kamar Changmin.

Kamar itu berantakan, ada Changmin di lantai dengan Mandoongie yang mengusapkan kepala dan menggigiti kaki Changmin. Di sudut kamar ada botol selai yang isinya hanya sedikit, isinya yang tumpah berupa cairan.

"Hyung! Tolong, hyung! Mandoongie, hyung!"

Jaewon hanya menghela nafas sebelum mengarahkan mantra tidur pada anjing putih kecil mereka, "Itu karena ramuanmu, dasar bodoh!"

.

.

.

.

.

END

Akhirnya ff unyu2 (mudah2an unyu) dari saya. Bikinnya ketik d hape sampai puyeng n pindah ke lepi. Nggak banyak edit, nggak dibaca ulang, nggak punya beta reader, nggak punya ikan beta. Niat bikin yang nggak rated.

Rencana twoshots tp tauklah. Liat aja besok2, coz cerita part 2 nya belum dibuat. Kalaupun twoshot, part 2 juga nggak bakalan rated. Kalau akhirnya part 2 nggak up, juga cerita ini nggak nggantung juga kan?

/Ah, aku sibuk. Tapi lebih suka sibuk si/


	2. Chapter 2

Yunho dan Changmin berlari dengan kencang, puluhan hingga ratusan orang mengejar mereka berdua. Mendadak Changmin terantuk batu dan jatuh. Yunho yang menyadarinya langsung menyuruh Changmin naik ke atas punggungnya dan kembali berlari sambil mencari tempat perlindungan.

.

.

.

 **Melqbunny** present:

An AU homin fictional work

" **Love Spell Gone Wrong"**

 **Part 2**

Disclaimer : I do not own the character here, only the story. This is pure fiction. I'm not taking the wizarding rules from Harry Potter, it was actually came from Sabrina and Buffy.

Warning : I want to coat this fic with tons of sugar

.

.

.

Yunho menghabiskan kimbab dan air munum milik changmin. Pemiliknya duduk di sampingnya dengan pandangan yang aneh, sepertinya berharap agar Yunho menghabiskan semuanya. Jadi tak enak hati karena hanya dia yang makan sementara Changmin tidak makan apa-apa.

Lalu setelahnya kepalanya terasa sakit dan badannya lemas.

"Hyung... kenapa?"

"Tidak... hanya agak pusing saja, bukan apa-apa... sepertinya aku perlu ke kelas..."

Selanjutnya Yunho tak yakin apa yang terjadi. Dia merasa tubuhnya berjalan dengan dipapah, tetapi indra perasanya yang lain tak mampu menangkap apa-apa. Hanya aroma manis dan tangannya seolah bergerak sendiri. Waktu tangannya sampai ke pantat Changmin ada perasaan aneh di tangannya, perasaan menyenangkan yang membuatnya ingin melakukan lagi.

Changmin melepaskan pegangannya pada Yunho karena kaget, remaja yang lebih tua itu sampai terjatuh di tanah karenanya, bukti kalau dia masih lemas dan tak punya kendali atas tubuhnya.

Changmin mencari-cari ke sekitar tapi hanya ada mereka berdua. Masa' yang meremas pantatnya barusan adalah...

"Kok aku di sini?" Yunho terlihat bingung seperti baru bangun tidur.

Buru-buru berjongkok di depan Yunho, "Hyung tak apa?"

Dia menggeleng, "Kenapa?"

"Ah ti... tidak... sebaiknya kembali ke kelas, waktu istirahat hampir berakhir."

Mereka berdua berdiri dan Yunho masih saja terlihat bingung. Dia seperti masih berusaha mengingat-ingat sesuatu.

"Ya sudah... aku duluan ya hyung..." Changmin bermaksud meninggalkannya, tetapi lagi-lagi dia dikejutkan dengan sesuatu menyentuh pantatnya, "Yah!" dia menoleh dan menemukan Yunho dengan wajah bingung namun dengan satu tangan terulur dan kedua bola mata yang terarah ke pantatnya. Dia seperti tak sadar dengan apa yang baru saja diperbuatnya.

.

.

.

Yunho melihat ke tangan kirinya yang dengan kurang ajar menyentuh pantat Changmin. Kenapa tangannya bisa berbuat mesum tanpa disuruh? Dia tak pernah ingin melakukannya. Ingin gandengan tangan saja dengan Changmin, bukannya melakukan hal yang tidak pantas.

"Dilihat selama apapun tanganmu tak akan berubah jadi emas..."

Barulah dia 'sadar setelah mendengar kalimat itu. Seorang gadis dengan rambut hitam panjang, memakai maskara gelap yang harusnya illegal untuk seorang siswi SMA. Auranya menakutkan hingga beberapa orang melihatnya dengan risih, sebagian yang lain pura-pura tak melihatnya.

"Cerewet!" balas Yunho.

.

Seo Yeji, seorang gadis yang seangkatan dengan Yunho. Selalu terlihat aneh dengan rambut panjang, suka menunduk dan aura gelap yang dipancarkannya. Terkadang aroma seperti toko obat herbal bisa tercium. Tak perlu banyak dugaan, Yunho yakin kalau gadis itu puya obsesi tak sehat dengan ilmu sihir dan hal paranormal lain.

Waktu itu Seo Yeji diganggu oleh beberapa siswa di luar sekolah entah karena alasan apa. Yang jelas Yunho yang saat itu menuju tempat kerja part timenya berhenti untuk menolongnya.

"Kau tak perlu menolongku!" katanya ketus.

"Kau ini sama sekali tak punya sopan santun, ya..." balas Yunho kesal. Dia tak mengharap terimakasih sejak awal, tetapi rasanya kesal juga saat gadis seram itu bilang begitu.

"Terimakasih!" serunya.

.

Bisa dibilang itu adalah awal 'pertemanan' mereka berdua. Meski yang lain akan menghindari Yeji namun Yunho tak melakukannya. Demikian juga bagaimana siswa lain melihat 'pertemanan' antara Yunho dan Yeji yang seperti tak ada. Mereka tak akan ikut campur sama sekali.

.

.

.

Malam itu Yunho pulang terlambat sekali ke 'rumah'nya. Sebuah panti asuhan dimana sebagian besar ditinggali oleh anak-anak kecil yang lucu. Ada beberapa yang sudah besar, termasuk satu orang yang duduk di kelas 3 SMA. Lebih tua setahun dari Yunho. Sejak SMP, mereka sudah berusaha untuk mendapatkan uang. Gajinya tak seberapa karena mereka masih di bawah umur. Tapi tak ada pilihan lain, kan?

Alasan kenapa Yunho terlambat pulang adalah karena dia terbangun di taman dekat panti asuhan dengan kepala berdenyut-denyut. Pulang dari kerja part time dengan sangat terlambat dan bangun di taman. Dia bahkan tak merasa sudah berjalan dari tempatnya bekerja hingga ke taman ini.

Yunho hanya duduk di atas kasurnya sambil memijit kepalanya. Aneh sekali akhir-akhir ini. Seminggu ini dia terus-terusan mengamati kaki dan bakian belakang Changmin. Dia yakin bukan hal itu yang membuatnya naksir Changmin sejak pertama kali dia bertemu 4 tahun lalu. Tapi kenapa bisa dia seolah tersihir dengan bagian itu?

Seolah dia akan kehilangan kesadaran dan tenggelam memikirkan sepasang kaki jenjangnya, lalu akan kembali sadar setelah objek itu tak lagi tampak di matanya. Meskipun sadar tapi tidak berhenti memikirkan.

Sekarang sih dia sudah tak lagi memikirkan kaki itu. Kok bisa ya? Terlalu aneh kalau dia mendadak memikirkan sesuatu sampai seperti orang gila lalu berhenti memikirkannya begitu saja. Tidak ada saat sesuatu itu perlahan masuk dan keluar dari pikirannya.

 _Tunggu... aku pulang dari part time... lalu aku berniat ke rumah Changmin..._ –Yunho mengingat-ingat dalam kepalanya.

 _Ke rumah Changmin saja adalah hal yang aneh. Apa aku sampai di sana ya? Atau tidak? Aku harus tanya langsung padanya. Lumayan kalau bisa tanya-tanya._

Begitulah pikiran Yunho yang berhasil membuatnya berbaring dan tersenyum sebelum tertidur nyenyak.

.

.

.

Hari berikutnya, Yunho langsung mencari Changmin saat istirahat siang tapi baru akan didekati saja, adik kelasnya itu langsung melarikan diri. Apa terjadi sesuatu ya?

.

Bukan Yunho kalau menyerah secepat itu. jadi dengan hati-hati dia mendekati Changmin di kesempatan lain. Langsung duduk di sebelahnya saat ada di perpustakaan.

"Hei, Changmin..." bisik Yunho mengingat mereka sedang ada di dalam perpustakaan.

"HAH!" karena terkejut, dia sampai terkesiap, dan segera membungkam mulutnya sendiri dengan satu tangan.

Yunho memanfaatkan kesempatan itu untuk mencengkeram tangan Changmin. Cukup kuat tapi tak menyakiti. Hanya sebagai jaminan kalau remaja yang ditaksirnya itu tak akan pergi kemana-mana, "Kemarin lusa..."

Mata Changmin membesar sesaat.

"Kemarin lusa... apa aku pergi ke rumahmu?"

Changmin melihat ke sekeliling sebelum melirik sekilas ke arah Yunho. Tak berani menatap Sunbaenya setelah apa yang terjadi kemarin lusa. Waktu dia dilucuti dan Yunho memberinya tatapan yang membuatnya gugup. Tak bisa berkata-kata hingga akhirnya hanya gelengean yang diberikan sebagai jawaban.

"Tidak?"

Changmin menggeleng lagi. Lebih mantap kali ini. Dia sudah dipaksa oleh Jaewon agar tidak mengatakan yang sebenarnya pada Yunho. Rahasianya sebagai penyihir tak boleh diketahui oleh siapapun.

"Oke..." Yunho berkata dengan tenang. Wajahnya masih tak yakin dengan jawaban Changmin, tetapi dia merasa akan sangat aneh kalau dia meragukan jawaban dari siswa pemalu yang dia kenal jujur. Jadi dengan perlahan dia melonggarkan genggaman tangannya.

Tak sampai 30 detik, Changmin sudah pergi dari perpustakaan. Meninggalkan Yunho yang mulai merasa sedih karena merasa dijauhi oleh orang yang disukainya.

.

.

.

Yunho melamun lagi, memikirkan 'jawaban' yang diberikan oleh adik kelasnya saat di perpustakaan tadi. Changmin memang menggeleng atas jawaban Yunho. _Tidak_ –itulah jawaban yang diberikan. Tapi kedua mata bambi itu tadi sepertinya memberikan jawaban yang berbeda. Gugup? Takut? Kaget? Karena pertanyaan sederhana?

Apa dia tahu sesuatu?

.

.

.

"Hei Changmin... kau menghindariku ya?" tanya Yunho di suatu siang, sekitar seminggu setelah pertemuan terakhir mereka di perpustakaan. Ada memar di pipi Changmin yang langsung membuat Yunho bertanya-tanya, "Pipimu kenapa?"

Yang ditanya hanya menggeleng, tak bisa menjawab kalau memarnya disebabkan berlatih mantra sihir yang justru membuat sebuah kursi melayang ke arahnya saat bermaksud memindahkan sehelai bulu burung.

"Bukan berkelahi atau dipukul seseorang, kan?"

"Tidak... aku tak punya masalah seperti itu..." akhirnya ada kalimat panjang yang keluar dari bibirnya. Jujur sejak pertama kali bertemu dengan Changmin, Yunho merasa khawatir dengan keselamatan anak ini. Dia terlalu terlihat seperti sasaran empuk untuk para bully. Meski dia selamat dari semua itu (sepanjang yang Yunho tahu).

Hanya nafas lega yang jadi reaksi Yunho.

"Hyung... khawatir?"

"Tentu saja!"

Jawaban singkat itu membuat pipi Changmin menghangat, dan buru-buru pamit dengan terburu-buru dan terbata-bata, "A... a... aku... aku duluan, hyung!"

.

.

.

Suatu malam, Yunho mencoba mengingat-ingat apa yang terjadi pada malam itu. Dia bukan hanya berusaha mengingat sembari melamun, tetapi dia memutuskan untuk menelusuri jalan yang (mungkin) dia lewati malam itu.

Sepulang part time, Yunho berjalan pulang dengan melewati rumah Changmin. Sebenarnya jalan ini agak memutar, tapi dia tahu dimana rumah Hoobaenya itu. Rumah yang tak terlalu besar tapi punya dua lantai. Menatap lama ke lantai 2; kamar Changmin. 4 tahun ini dia sudah merasa seperti Sasaeng saja. Mengumpulkan informasi soal Changmin di waktu luangnya yang sedikit. Meski hasilnya begitu minim karena sasarannya itu tak punya banyak informasi yang spesial. Bukannya berharap ada sesuatu yang spesial atau 'tidak beres' tetapi rasanya memang Changmin itu siswa biasa yang tidak menonjol dan nyaris tidak 'terlihat'.

Yunho melihat ke jalanan yang sepi, ada kerikil dan dia mengambilnya. Sempat berpikir untuk melemparkannya ke jendela kamar Changmin. Tapi kalau pecah bagaimana? Akhirnya hanya menimbang-nimbang dan melemparkan kerikil itu kembali ke pinggir jalan dan segera pulang.

.

Jaewon melihatnya dari sudut yang tak terlihat; anak lelaki yang ditaksir oleh Changmin ini terlihat agak mencurigakan di matanya. Padahal Jaewon sudah meminumkan penangkal ramuan buatan Changmin dan menghapus memorinya, tetapi sepertinya masih ada hal yang tertinggal di dalam otaknya. Apa sejak memutuskan untuk menetap dengan Changmin dan berhenti berpetualang kemampuannya jadi mulai tumpul?

Apa dia perlu menyelidiki bocah bernama Jung Yunho ini?

Jaewon turun ke basement rumahnya. Ada sebuah ruangan yang tampak hancur karena Changmin. Sepupunya itu sedang berlatih satu mantra sederhana. Begitu sederhana sampai Jaewon bisa menguasainya hanya dalam waktu satu hari. Kenapa sepupunya malah sampai menghancurkan satu ruangan ini hanya dengan mantra sederhana?

.

.

.

Yunho tak berhenti mendekati Changmin di sekolah. Dia merasa sudah saatnya untuk mulai serius. Setelah terus-terusan diejek oleh Donghui yang menyadari kalau Yunho naksir Changmin. Meski begitu tetap saja teman sekelasnya itu tak berhenti mengganggunya setiap ada kesempatan. Sampai terkadang dia merasa kesal. Tak mendekati diejek, mendekati juga diejek. Entah apa maunya teman sekelasnya itu.

"Kau kenapa?" Yeji menyapa atau menanyakan sesuatu padanya lebih dulu adalah hal yang mustahil. Mungkin karena wajahnya terlihat begitu frustasi jadi sebagai seorang 'teman' dia ingin menyemangati Yunho sedikit. Yah, mereka memang teman, rupanya.

"Biasa... hanya diejek..."

Yeji juga sekelas dengan Yunho dan Donghui, jadi dia tahu kebiasaan siswa yang cukup berisi itu selain makan. Mengejek dan mengganggu orang lain adalah salah satunya. Bukan dengan kekerasan atau ancaman seperti para bully yang biasa mengganggunya dulu, tetapi dengan ejekan atau kata-kata yang membuat risih.

"Dia mengejek bonekaku..."

Soal boneka Yeji sih, tak aneh kalau dapat ejekan. Bentuknya seperti boneka voodoo begitu.

"Kau kesal?" tanya gadis aneh itu.

Yunho menggaruk lehernya, "Yah, aku hanya bosan saja dia mengejekku setiap hari. Kenapa dia tak bisa libur seminggu misalnya?"

Ada keheningan di antara mereka berdua. Sampai Yeji buka mulut dan mengatakan sesuatu yang begitu aneh di telinga Yunho, "Bisa," katanya percaya diri, yang terdengar mengerikan di telinga Yunho.

.

.

.

Hari berikutnya Yunho tidak melihat Donghui, teman sekelasnya itu tidak masuk sekolah. Yunho teringat dengan kata-kata Yeji kemarin tetapi ditepisnya segera. Hanya kebetulan, tak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan.

Tetapi Donghui juga tidak muncul hari berikutnya dan hari berikutnya lagi. Hingga hari kelima Yunho mendengar bisik-bisik dari temannya yang mengatakan kalau Donghui sakit tapi dokter tak bisa mengetahui sebabnya.

Watu mendengar itu Yunho langsung menoleh pada Yeji.

Gadis itu memberikan seringai mengerikan waktu menyadari Yunho menoleh padanya.

Yeji tahu sesuatu.

.

.

.

"Apa yang kau lakukan padanya?" Yunho segera mengkonfrontasi Yeji saat mereka pulang sekolah. Masih ada waktu sampai kerja part timenya.

Yeji menggeleng polos. Mau terlihat innocent juga gagal kalau berhadapan dengan tatapan mata mengerikan dari Yunho. Meski tiap hari berlaku baik dan sopan, kalau sudah marah...

"Aku hanya... memberikan sedikit pelajaran padanya..." kata Yeji setelah berhasil memilih kalimat yang tepat.

"Apa?"

Yeji mengambil sesuatu dari tasnya; sebuah boneka voodoo, dengan tusukan di bagian perut.

"Kau tidak benar-benar melakukannya..." Yunho tak percaya dengan apa yang dia lihat.

"Oh, aku benar-benar melakukannya..." gadis itu tersenyum. Sebenarnya senyumnya manis menurut Yunho, entah kenapa dia begitu tertutup.

Yeji bermaksud pergi setelah memasukkan kembali bonekanya ke dalam tas dan berkata 2 hari lagi baru akan dilepas. Dia tahu Yunho mungkin shock, entah setelah tahu kalau dia memang bisa melakukan hal semacam itu atau karena selama ini Yunho tahu tapi baru tahu kalau Yeji bisa setega itu.

Hanya saja Yunho justru menahan tangannya agar tidak pergi, "Kau harus membantuku!"

.

.

.

Changmin sibuk mengisi perutnya yang lapar tak terkira. Akhir-akhir ini tenaganya diforsir terus karena latihan sihir. Tidak, bukan karena dia terlalu banyak menggunakan tenaganya untuk melakukan sihir, tetapi justru untuk berusaha merapikan dan membersihkan semua kerusakan yang dia timbulkan. Bahkan setelah dia dikunci di ruang bawah tanah yang berlapiskan mantra Jaewon, tetap saja masih harus beres-beres.

Kenapa tidak bisa-bisa padahal itu hanya satu mantra yang katanya sederhana. Harusnya dia belajar mantra dan ilmu hitam saja kalau bakatnya justru ada di menimbulkan kerusakan. Pasti sukses.

Sebenarnya dia tak mau tapi apa boleh buat?

Diancam dengan kemungkinan Yunho terbunuh karenanya sih...

Ada perasaan tak nyaman membuat mereinding ketika ada yang menyentuh kepalanya dengan begitu lembut, "WAA!" Changmin menghindar, takut kalau itu adalah siput sihir yang dia baca waktu itu yang bisa menimbulkan ruam, "Eh? Hyung?!" Yunho ada di sana dengan wajah polos dan mata yang sedikit membesar karena kaget.

"Ada kotoran di rambutmu..." katanya santai dan segera berlalu begitu saja.

Minho menoleh ke arah Changmin yang masih memperhatikan Yunho yang sudah berjalan menjauh. Perlahan mendekatkan tangannya untuk mengambil udang goreng di makanan Changmin. Meski kemudian satu tangan meremasnya dengan kuat diiringi tatapan bambi marah, "Kau pikir kau bisa mengambilnya?"

"Pelit!"

"Kau ini kenapa suka sekali mengambil makanan milik orang lain?!"

Minho cemberut lalu kembali menekuni makanannya.

Changmin ingat waktu dia berusaha menghilangkan kotoran di rambut Yunho. Entah apakah terlalu gugup sampai-sampai dia menariknya dengan keras. Beda sekali dengan perlakuan Yunho barusan. Ah... kenapa gebetannya bisa tenang begitu? Apa dia tak punya perasaan apa-apa padanya?

Nasib, huweeee...

.

.

.

Yunho masuk ke rumah Yeji. Sebuah rumah yang dari luar terlihat normal dan bersih. Benar-benar tidak ada kesan horornya sama sekali. Kenapa anak perempuan keluarga ini bisa jadi begini?

Mereka berdua, Yunho dan Yeji langsung menuju ke loteng.

"Kau main-main di sini?"

"Ilmu sihir adalah sesuatu yang serius, bukan main-main."

'Bukan itu maksudku... Belajar sihir dari mana?"

"Nenekku bilang kalau nenek nya adalah seorang penyihir. Tetapi tak ada yang benar-benar percaya. Aku menemukan buku sihir yang tersembunyi di rumah tua milik nenek moyangku, jadi aku mencobanya sendiri. Ilmu sihir hanya bisa dilakukan oleh keturunan penyihir saja."

"Jadi kau benar-benar punya keturunan penyihir? Whoaa..."

Yeji tersenyum bangga mendengarnya. Selama ini dia selalu dikatai aneh dan hanya Yunho saja yang tidak melakukannya. Terlebih lagi tak ada yang percaya kalau dirinya bisa menyihir. Dia hanya dianggap anak aneh saja.

Di loteng ini barang-barang tertata rapi dan jumlahnya tak banyak tapi di salah satu sudutnya Yeji mengeluarkan pentagram. Yunho jadi tak yakin kalau ini adalah sebuah sihir biasa. Entah kenapa terlihat seperti pemanggilan setan. Tak lama Yeji mengambil sebuah panci dan meletakkannya ditengah pentagram, sebuah ramuan yang sudah dia siapkan sebelumnya.

Yunho melihatnya dengan penuh tanda tanya dan ketertarikan. Semua hal ini begitu asing baginya. Untungnya dia tidak melewatkan tanda dari Yeji yang memintanya memberikan sesuatu padanya.

Tangan kirinya merogoh ke kantung celananya. Ada sebuah plastik klip yang bakal dikira kosong kalau tak diamati dengan baik.

"Ini benar rambutnya?"

"Iya."

Yeji membuka plastiknya dan mengambil isinya; sehelai rambut yang diam-diam diambil dari kepala seseoran yang jadi sasaran Yunho. Ada suara desisan saat helai rambut itu menyentuh isi panci, sedikit luapan dan perubahan warna, "Tanganmu!"

Yunho mengulurkan tangannya dan Yeji menusuk ujung jari Yunho dengan belati. Sakitnya tak seberapa dibanding keterkejutan Yunho saat melihat akurasinya, sepertinya sudah sangat terbiasa. Beberapa tetes darah Yunho menetes ke dalam panci hingga isinya bergejolak.

Yeji membuka buku yang terlihat begitu tua dan membaca mantra, seperti memanggil sesuatu; kekuatan besar. Mendadak angin bertiup kencang entah dari mana. Yeji seperti kerasukan, bibirnya tak berhenti bergerak merapalkan mantra yang tertulis dalam buku.

Lalu hening. Angin berhenti bertiup bahkan tak ada tanda-tanda angin pernah bertiup dalam ruangan ini.

Kedua mata Yunho sudah menyipit. Dia bahkan sudah melindungi matanya untuk menghindari debu dengan kedua tangannya. Sementara di hadapannya, Yeji memejamkan mata.

Yunho ragu untuk memanggilnya, "Yeji?"

Gadis itu mendadak membuka kedua matanya dan menatap Yunho, "Sudah..."

"Apanya?"

"Mantranya, dasar bodoh!"

"Begitu saja? Secepat itu? Kalau aku bertemu dengan Changmin dia akan naksir padaku begitu?"

"Mau coba?"

.

.

.

Begitulah mereka berdua sudah ada di sekitar rumah Changmin sekarang, "Kau tidak bisa memanggilnya saja? Tidak punya nomor handphonenya?"

"Aku tak punya handphone!"

Yeji melihat Yunho dari ujung kepala ke ujung kaki. Tampilan Yunho selalu bersih dan rapi (terkadang sedikit berantakan, tapi masih normal untuk ukuran siswa), dan memand tak ada yang istimewa; tak ada jam tangan mahal atau sepatu keluaran terbaru.

"Kalau begitu buat apa kita ke sini? Besok sekalian saja kita lihat hasilnya!" protes Yeji, merasa kali ini sia-sia saja mereka jauh-jauh ke sekitar rumah Changmin. Toh siswa yang dimaksud juga sama sekali tidak keluar rumah.

.

.

.

Pagi itu Yunho terlihat lemas. Gara-gara entah apa yang dilakukannya kemarin dia jadi kepikiran. Meminta Yeji untuk mengirimkan guna-guna kepada Changmin agar adik kelasnya itu luluh padanya. Sukses? Ya jelas hasilnya belum diketahui. Dia saja tidak melihat Changmin sama sekali seharian kemarin.

Yunho selesai mengirimkan susu pagi itu, salah satu pekerjaan part time nya. Waktu kembali ke panti asuhan untuk sarapan, kakak kelasnya yang juga tinggal di panti asuhan itu menanyainya dengan penuh perhatian, "Hey Yunho, habis mengantarkan susu ya? Kau harus sarapan! Kau terlihat lemas sekali. Lain kali jangan begadang, itu tak baik untuk kesehatanmu..."

 _Kenapa cerewet sekali?_ –pikir Yunho sambil melihat bagaimana kakak kelasnya itu menghidangkan sarapan untuknya, bahkan memberinya lauk ekstra.

"Hati-hati di sekolah ya..."

Yunho masih tak mengerti.

.

.

.

Waktu sampai di sekolah, Yunho mendengar bisik-bisik dan waktu melihat kesumbernya, mereka berbicara sambil melihat ke arahnya. Memangnya ada sesuatu? Apa dia membuat kesalahan?

Terlebih saat masuk ke dalam kelas, semua memandanginya dengan aneh, bahkan Yeji sekalipun. Setelah duduk di kursinya, Yunho menoleh ke arah teman sekelasnya yang paling cuek, Yura, melihatnya dengan intens, dan segera menoleh ke arah lain begitu Yunho melihatnya. Tapi Yunho tak luput melihat semburat merah di telinga Yura.

"Hei Yunho, kau ada waktu sepulang sekolah?"

"Aku kerja part time..."

"Aku akan menunggumu selesai kerja part time, ya... sampai nanti..." Hyukjae mengatakan itu dengan sedikit senyum malu.

"Yunho... nanti makan siang bersama ya..." Kali ini Boa yang mendatanginya.

"Yak! Yak! Bel sudah berbunyi! Semua duduk!"

.

.

Selama pelajaran, Yunho menerima setidaknya 5 kertas berisi pesan dari teman sekelasnya. Mulai dari yang berisi ajakan makan siang, ajakan pulang bersama, ajakan nonton film bersama dan ada satu yang terang-terangan menuliskan 'aku suka Yunho'.

Pun saat bel istirahat pertama berbunyi, cewek-cewek langsung menghujaninya dengan makanan; roti, chocopie, permen, susu dan banyak lagi. Sementara siswa laki-laki ada yang berusaha menariknya ke kantin untuk mentraktirnya.

Karena terlalu aneh, Yunho memutuskan keluar kelas. Dimana justru siswa dan siswi lain seolah sudah menunggunya. Semua memiliki tatapan yang sama. Seperti mereka tak bisa melepaskan pandangan dari Yunho.

.

.

.

Sejak pagi, Changmin merasa tidak nyaman, seperti ada yang salah pagi ini tetapi dia tak tahu apa itu. Semua orang masuk kelas seperti biasa dan pelajaran juga berlangsung seperti biasa, tetapi ada yang tidak beres. Ada perasaan yang seperti mengganggu nafasnya.

Apa ini... ilmu hitam?

Ah, mustahil! Jangan aneh-aneh, deh! Ini kan sekolah –katanya dalam hati. Sedang bermonolog di dalam kepala karena tak ada siswa yang bisa diajak mengobrol soal hal ini. Jadi satu-satunya penyihir di sekolah ini memang ada tak nyamannya. Tidak ada yang bisa diajak mengobrol atau sekedar curhat soal latihan sihir.

Bruk!

Changmin tak sengaja menyenggol buku milik Taemin hingga buku tulisnya terjatuh.

"Ah, maaf, akan kuambil," katanya segera. Changmin tak terpikir apapun hingga buku tulis yang terbuka itu memperlihatkan tulisan di atasnya. Tepatnya satu nama; Yunho. Yang dihiasi berbagai coretan indah. Taemin mengambilnya dari tangan Changmin, wajahnya menunjukkan wajah bingung, "Eh, tidak kotor, kan?"

"Tidak."

Changmin mencari Minho yang entah kenapa tak terlihat di kelas sekarang. Apa dia meninggalkannya ke kantin? Apa masih marh soal roti isi yang menyebabkan mereka berdua dihukum?

Masa' sih?

Akhirnya memutuskan untuk keluar kelas, siapa tahu memang ada di kantin. Tetapi kenapa sepertinya semua orang seperti menanti sesuatu lewat? Bahkan Minho.

Eh? Apa? Minho?

Tanpa ragu Changmin mendekatinya, "Hei Minho... apa yang kau lakukan disini?" dan siswa-siswi lain kalau tahu? Kenapa semua orang seperti sengaja berdiri di depan kelas masing-masing dan menunggu sesuatu? Sesuatu apa?"

"Yunho hyung kenapa belum lewat ya? Kalau ke kantin harus lewat sini, kan?"

Nama itu yang membuat Changmin menatap Minho dengan aneh, "Yunho hyung? Kenapa?"

"Aish! Diam!"

"Kau kan tak pernah mencarinya. Kenapa?" Changmin memaksa Minho.

Karena merasa Changmin tak berhenti mengganggunya, Minho memutuskan untuk membisiki alasannya. Alasan yang membuat Changmin membelalakkan mata, "Aku naksir Yunho hyung."

Minho yang kembali memfokuskan matanya ke koridor membuat Changmin jadi bebas menatap sahabatnya. Seumur hidup Chagmin tak pernah membayangkan akan mendapatkan kejutan semacam ini. Seingatnya Minho pernah menyebutkan nama cewek kelas sebelah, kenapa sekarang jadi Yunho? Dan, ah, itu cewek yang dimaksud juga menatap ke ujung koridor.

Dengan mengumpulkan keberanian, Changmin mendekati cewek yang ditaksir oleh Minho dan berbisik, "Hei... apa kau menunggu Yunho hyung?"

Gadis itu langsung bereaksi dan menatapnya curiga, "Kau tidak menyukainya kan? Aku tak mau punya rival."

"Hah?"

.

Beberapa siswi di sebelah siswi yang dia tanyai tadi mendadak terlihat sumringah. Tanpa berbalik pun Changmin tahu siapa yang datang.

.

Yunho berjalan di koridor untuk menuju kantin, niatnya mengisi perut dengan kimbab; semoga masih ada, karena dia juga tak mampu beli makanan mahal walau ingin.

Tetapi kenapa semua siswa seolah bebaris di depan kelas seperti sedang menanti parade lewat. Semua menatapnya intens.

"Hei Yunho! Kau mau ke kantin? Ayo! Aku juga mau kesana! Akan kutraktir dengan menu paling mahal," Jiyong si anak orang kaya tahu-tahu merangkulnya.

Yunho berusaha melepaskan rangkulan itu yang segera digantikan oleh tangan lain, "Kita bolos sekolah saja, akan kutraktir di hotel bintang 5 milik keluargaku," kali ini Choi Siwon yang berusaha mendapatkan perhatiannya.

"Ah, permisi!" katanya sesopan mungkin dengan tubuh yang seolah ingin berlari menghindari serbuan mendadak ini.

Yunho nyaris berlari saat melihat sosok tubuh yang begitu dikenalnya sedang membelakanginya. Target mantra yang dirapalkan kemarin sore oleh teman sekelasnya. Kenapa dia ada di depan kelas lain dengan beberapa gadis yang sepertinya menatap dirinya dan mengacuhkan Changmin? Bukankah tadi mereka mengobrol? Kenapa berhenti.

"Yunho oppa!" siswi-siswi agak histeris karena menyangka Yunho mendatangi mereka.

"Changmin?" tanya Yunho yang khawatir karena siswa gebetannya menunduk di sana.

Mendengar namanya dipanggil, Changmin langsung berbalik. Biasanya dia akan menghindar, tetapi ada perasaan dalam dirinya yang menolak untuk kalah. Kalah dari semua siswi ini dan mungkin siswa juga dalam menunjukkan perasaannya pada Yunho, "Hyung?"

"Kau... kenapa?"

"Tidak ada. Hyu... hyung mau ke kantin?" biar kata tidak mau kalah, tetapi kalimatnya tetap saja tersendat.

"Tadinya sih begitu, kau?"

Belum sempat Changmin menjawab, siswa dan siswai di sana, termasuk di antaranya Choi Siwon serta Kwon Jiyong menyeruduknya, menjauhkannya dari Changmin. Sudah ada yang menawarinya kimbab, roti, bahkan kare. Adapula yang membawakan minuman dan nyaris memaksa Yunho meminum dari sedotan; kalau bukan karena ada siswi lain yang mencegah sedotan itu menyentuh bibir Yunho.

Tahu-tahu karena saling senggol dan nuansa kompetisi untuk mendapatkan perhatian Yunho, semua siswi dan siswa jadi mudah marah dan saling berteriak satu sama lain.

Yunho berhasil menepi dari kerusuhan itu dan melarikan diri, tetapi tak luput dari pendengarannya kata-kata dari para siswa dan siswi tadi "Yunho punyaku!" "Tidak! Dia punyaku!" "Dia naksir aku!" "Enak saja! Aku pacarnya!" hingga kata-kata yang lebih seram lagi dari Jiyong dan Siwon, "Kau pikir kau bisa menang dariku, Kwon? Yunho itu milikku!" "Kau berani Choi? Kau pikir aku tak bisa membuatmu menderita karena berusaha merebut Yunho dariku?"

.

Changmin pun sama dengan Yunho, dia tak mengerti sama sekali dengan apa ang baru saja terjadi di depan matanya. Dia memang sempat terjatuh karena dorongan para siswa-siswi tadi, tetapi kata-kata mereka jadi tidak masuk akal untuk di dengar. Bukankah Jiyong sunbae punya pacar? Noona yang disana itu juga kenapa malah bertengkar dengan pacarnya? Lalu yang lain? Kenapa?

Ah? Changmin sempat melihat Yunho melarikan diri melalui jendela koridor, tanpa pikir panjang, Changmin langsung mengikutinya.

.

"Wa!" Yunho terkejut hingga terlonjak. Masih untung tak berteriak dengan keras saat Changmin menepuk punggungnya, "Oh? Changmin?"

Demi mencegah siswa-siswi itu mengetahu keberadaan mereka, Changmin sengaja bersuara pelan, "Hyung... ada apa?" bisiknya.

Yunho juga ikut berbisik, "Aku tak tahu..."

Mereka menjauh dari gedung utama dan menepi ke dekat gedung olah raga. Dimana mereka bertemu dengan guru olah raga, "He? Kenapa kalian ada di sini? Ini sudah bukan waktu istirahat, kan? Kalian membolos?"

Changmin dan Yunho langsung merasa panik karenanya, "Ti... tidak!"

"Hhhh... anak-anak jaman sekarang... Kau!" guru itu menunjuk Changmin. Lari keliling gym 5 putaran!"

"Hah?"

"Sekarang!" diteriaki begitu Changmin langsung berlari, "Dan kau!"

"A... aku akan segera lari..." tetapi guru itu justru menahan tangannya.

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu lari?!" Yunho langsung diam. Dia melihat wajah gurunya, dan ke keduamatanya. Ada sesuatu yang mengerikan di sana. Guru itu membelai pipi Yunho tetapi dia menahannya, menunggu hingga pegangan tangan gurunya mengendur sebelum berlari kencang meloloskan. Meloloskan dirinya dari gurunya dan menghampiri Changmin yang sudah berlari hingga seperempat gym. Menarik tangannya untuk berlari bersamanya.

"Changmin!"

"Ya hyung?"

"Kita membolos!"

"Hah? Siap!"

.

.

.

Yunho membantu Changmin melompati pagar sekolah. Shim Changmin si anak teladan tak pernah terpikir di benaknya akan melakukan hal yang melanggar aturan sekolah ini, dari melompati jendela (lantai satu), telat masuk kelas seusai jam istirahat, melompati pagar dan membolos sekolah, "Hyung... apa kita tak bisa lewat jalan lain?"

"Ayolah, sedikit lagi!"

Setelah mengatakan itu, tahu-tahu ada yang meneriakinya dari kejauhan, "Jung Yunho! Kau akan kuhukum sendiri kalau kau berani membolos!"

"Hyung! Itu kepala sekolah!"

"Ini bukan saat yang tepat untuk mempedulikan hal itu! Kita harus pergi dari sekolah ini sekarang juga!" Yunho sudah melompat dan ada di luar pagar sekolah sekarang, "Ayo! Aku akan menahanmu!" katanya.

Changmin ragu-ragu apalagi ada ibu kepala sekolah di pandangan matanya. Apa yang akan dilakukan Jaewon terhadapnya? Akan dihukum? Nggak akan dapat uang saku karena sudah melakukan semua ini?

Tetapi kemudian puluhan hingga ratusan siswa muncul di pandangannya. Mereka muncul begitu saja dari belakang kepala sekolah. Saat itu dia langsung melompat ke pelukan Yunho. Niatnya sih ingin ber-blushing ria, sayangnya tak ada waktu untuk itu.

Yunho dengan segera menariknya untuk berlari.

"Hyung... hyung... mereka tadi ada di belakang kepala sekolah..."

"Makanya, ini bukan saat yang tepat untuk santai-santai dan mengobrol! Harus cari tempat yang aman!"

Yunho dan Changmin berlari dengan kencang, puluhan hingga ratusan orang mengejar mereka berdua. Mendadak Changmin terantuk batu dan jatuh. Yunho yang menyadarinya langsung menyuruh Changmin naik ke atas punggungnya dan kembali berlari sambil mencari tempat perlindungan.

"Jung Yunho! Kemari kau!"

.

.

.

Haaahh... haaahhh.. haahh...

Changmin mendengar dengan jelas bagaimana Yunho berusaha menormalkan nafasnya. Changmin sih tenang-tenang saja karena tadi dia digendong oleh Yunho. Mana pernah dia mebayangkan akan ikut dikejar siswa-siswi dan guru-guru satu sekolah. Bahkan tukang kebun sekolah mereka pun juga mengejar mereka.

Lalu dimana mereka saat ini?

Yunho berhasil masuk ke rumah kosong di ujung blok. Baru 3 bulan ini tak berpenghuni karena dijual oleh pemiliknya. Masih ada tanda 'dijual' tertempel di pagar depan. Pemikiran yang bagus, tak ada orang di sini.

"Kenapa... mereka mengejar hyung?"

Yunho terlihat agak terganggu dengan pertanyaan itu. Masa' iya dia harus menjawab pertanyaan begitu padahal dirinya sudah nyaris kehabisan tenaga begini? Lari-lari sambil menggendong Changmin di punggungnya.

"Mereka... sepertinya naksir hyung, ya? Apa hyung debut jadi artis?" Siswa terkaya, tertampan, tercantik, terpandai, tersexy di sekolah mereka bahkan guru-guru, staf dan kepala sekolah mengejar-ngejar Yunho. Dia yang meski adalah seorang penyihir tapi harus tetap berperilaku seperti orang biasa, dengan tampang culun, pemalu, tak punya orang tua ini apa bisa menang melawan semua orang itu?

"Tapi kau tidak mengejarku seperti mereka..." Yunho terlihat berpikir sementara Changmin larut dalam pikiran tidak sehatnya.

Yunho membenturkan belakang kepalanya ke tembok saat menyadari kenapa semua ini bisa terjadi, "Astaga!" erangnya.

"Ke... kenapa?"

"Aku tahu kenapa mereka mengejarku..."

Changmin menunduk, "Hyung terkenal ya... jadi bisa pilih siapa saja."

"Apanya? Nyatanya orang yang kusukai justru tidak mengejarku," katanya sedikit kesal.

Mendengar 'orang yang kusukai' dari bibir Yunho jelas membuatnya merasa makin kecil hati. Yunho punya orang yang disukai. Pasti orang itu sangat menawan dan tidak culun sepertinya, "Oh ya? Hyung sudah punya orang yang disukai ya?"

"Aku suka kau."

"Suka..." Eh? Barusan Yunho bicara apa? Changmin mendongak menatap Yunho, berharap kakak kelasnya akan berbaik hati mengulangi kata-katanya barusan.

Yunho memalingkan muka, ada semburat pink di wajahnya, "Iya... aku suka kau, Changmin..."

Ah, apa ini hanya efek dari ramuannya dulu? Iya, pasti itu. Mana mungkin Yunho...

"Aku suka kau sejak dulu... 4 tahun lalu waktu kau baru pindah ke sekolah kita..."

SERIUS?

Changmin tak kuasa menahan perubahan warna di wajahnya yang berubah mereh dengan segera.

"Tapi... kau tak punya perasaan apa-apa padaku, kan? Gara-gara aku kita jadi repot begini. Apa aku ke rumah Yeji saja ya? Mungkin kalau aku bakar buku sihirnya misalnya?"

Sihir?, "Eh? Ah? Hyu... hyung bilang apa? Sihir? Buku Sihir?"

"Um... sebenarnya aku minta tolong seorang temanku yang adalah keturunan penyihir. Aku memintanya memberiku mantra dan semacamnya."

"Untuk membuat seisi sekolah naksir hyung?"

Aduh, Yunho jadi gemes gara-gara cowok yang ditaksirnya telmi begini, "Bukan itu! Aku minta mantra supaya kau naksir padaku!" katanya agak keras, wajahnyapun jadi lebih memerah dibanding tadi, "Tapi entah mengapa mantranya terpental dan justru membuat seisi sekolah kecuali kau jadi naksir padaku. Sudahlah... mereka tidak mengejarmu jadi kau bisa di sini saja sampai keadaan aman. Aku akan ke rumah temanku yang penyihir itu. Siapa tahu ada cara untuk mematahkan mantra ini, ya kan? Kalau sudah aman, kau pulang saja," Yunho bermaksud untuk berdiri. Tak tahan dengan suasana canggung saat hanya berdua dengan Changmin begini. Sepertinya dikejar-kejar seisi sekolah terasa lebh mudah dibandingkan ini. Mana Changmin sudah tahu isi hatinya kini.

Changmin menggapai tangan Yunho, "Tapi aku... sudah naksir Yunho hyung dari dulu..." katanya dengan mata bambinya yang entah kenapa jadi terlihat makin besar.

"Sejak dulu?" ulang Yunho tak percaya.

"Sejak aku baru pindah. Aku sudah naksir hyung. Bahkan sampai sekarang. Tapi aku bingung bagaimana mengatakan ini pada hyung. Kupikir hyung tak punya perasaan apa-apa padaku."

Yunho hanya mendengarkan tanpa menyela, hingga mulutnya terbuka tanpa dia sadari, "Ka... kalau begitu... mantra ini sia-sia?"

Changmin mengangguk pelan dengan wajah merah, "Hyung juga tidak pernah berkata apa-apa..."

"Kau ini yang selalu lari dariku, jadi kupikir kau ini membenciku..."

"Mana mungkin aku membenci hyung?!" katanya agak keras. Lalu hening. Mereka berdua hanya tersipu malu dan berusaha mengalihkan pandangan mereka. Tak mampu saling menatap. Semua kebodohan yang mereka lakukan ternyata sia-sia.

.

"Jadi kau... apa kau mau jadi pacarku, Changmin-ah?"

"Mau! Ah?!" katanya saat disadari kalau suaranya terlalu keras, "Aku mau jadi pacar hyung..."

"Tapi aku tak akan bisa sering-sering mentraktirmu... uang sakuku terbatas sih..." cengirnya menutupi rasa malu.

"Bukan itu yang kuinginkan kalau kita pacaran..." Changmin buru-buru berkata, "Aku senang kok kalau kita bisa pulang bersama atau ke perpustakaan bersama. Itu saja... asal bisa bersama hyung... jantungku rasanya berdebar-debar. Tapi kalau tidak bersama, aku kepikiran terus..."

Yunho meraih kedua tangan Changmin dan meremasnya pelan, "Terimakasih... Terimakasih sudah mau jadi pacarku..."

Senyum Yunho membuat Changmin sampai menunduk, tetapi kemudian dia melihat kedua tangannya yang bertautan dengan kedua tangan Yunho dan merasa makin malu.

"JUNG YUNHO! DIMANA KAU!" Ada suara menggelegar, sepertinya dari pengeras suara portabel yang biasa dibawa pemandu wisata (Toa). Mereka berdua mengenali suara itu, guru mereka Tak Jaehoon, "KAMI SUDAH MENGAMBIL KEPUTUSAN. KARENA KAMI SEMUA PUNYA PERASAAN YANG SAMA PADAMU, MAKA TIDAK ADA YANG BOLEH MEMILIKIMU!"

"Eh? Itu berarti hyung bebas, kan?"

Yunho agak tak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya, "Um, Changmin. Kurasa artinya berbeda, mereka ingin aku mati jadi tak ada yang bisa memiliki."

"Eh?"

.

.

.

"Hyung!" bisik Changmin, "Ada 2 siswa di sini..."

Mereka berdua mengendap-endap di antara semak-semak taman, berusaha menuju rumah Yeji tanpa terdeteksi oleh seisi sekolah yang mengejar Yunho. Mereka berdua juga sempat berpapasan dengan warga biasa, tetapi sepertinya tak ada yang terpengauh oleh mantra kemarin.

Sebenarnya Changmin jadi kepikiran soal hal itu, kalau begitu dirinya bukan satu-satunya penyihir di sekolah? Mungkin mereka bisa mengobrol lain kali? Siapa tahu ada tips untuknya belajar sihir?

Krek

Changmin tak sengaja menginjak ranting hingga patah. Itu saja sudah cukup untuk membuat seorang siswi di sana melihat ke arah mereka, "YUNHO!"

Satu teriakan itu cukup untuk membuat banyak siswa dan siswi berkumpul. Ke satu titik. Yunho kembali menarik lengan Changmin dan berlari dengan kencang.

Jujur Changmin kesulitan menyamakan kecepatannya dengan Yunho, tetapi adrenalinnya meningkat karena dia melihat teman-temannya sudah bawa pisau, pemukul baseball, bahkan dia melihat gergaji mesin juga. Mereka serius akan membunuh Yunho?

Hanya satu blok lagi untuk sampai di rumah Yeji. Hanya saja makin banyak orang berkumpul di sekitar sini. Menghadang mereka berdua, menghalangi mereka berdua.

"Astaga, Yeji juga kena?"

Changmin melhat seorang gadis membawa boneka voodoo hingga tanpa sadar menelan ludahnya karena gugup. Yang benar saja, penyihirnya model begini? Kenapa tidak yang normal saja?

Yunho meremas tangan Changmin. Dia juga gugup dan panik. Meski berusaha mencari jalan untuk mereka bisa lolos dan bisa ke rumah Yeji, tetapi saat ini yang bisa mereka lihat justru mirip lautan manusia.

Mereka semakin mendekat dan terus mendekat. Kerumunan orang-orang yang sudah seperti zombie, menggumamkan nama Yunho berkali-kali dengan mata yang gelap.

Mereka memegangi Yunho, menghimpit mereka berdua dan menarik mereka berdua agar melepaskan genggaman tangan. Akan tetapi mereka berdua tak ingin itu terjadi.

"Changmin... lepaskan tanganku!"

"Tapi hyung! Hyung bisa kenapa-kenapa!" ada yang mencakar lengannya hingga terasa sakit, tetapi tak dirasakannya.

"Setidaknya kau harus selamat!"

Harus selamat? Yunho benar-benar memikirkan keselamatannya?

"Aku..." Kalau dia melepaskan tangan Yunho, orang-orang ini akan membawa Yunho kemana? Mereka akan membunuh Yunho. Tidak, "Tak mau..." lirihnya saat membayangkan skenario itu, "Aku tak mau..." keringatnya mulai keluar dari pori-pori wajahnya. Ada perasaan takut dan tidak rela, "AKU TAK MAU!"

Whooooossshhhh... BAAAAMMMM

Ada gelombang energi yang berasal dari dalam diri Changmin. Seperti kerikil yang dilemparkan ke dalam air, ia membentu gelombang; kali ini gelombang tak kasat mata yang menghantam semua orang di sana. Membuat mereka terjatuh menjauhi Changmin. Semua terjatuh, terjembab dan tak sadarkan diri.

.

.

.

Jaewon yang sedang merasa bosan saat menunggu antrian di supermarket merasakan getaran itu. Dia melihat ke sekelilingnya dan tak ada satu pun orang yang terpengaruh. Ini bukan getaran biasa ataupun gempa bumi. Ini sesuatu yang lain, ilmu sihir.

Dengan segera dia mundur dari antrian lalu menghubungi teman penyihirnya; "Kau merasakannya?" tanyanya langsung. Begitu yakin kalau Mihawk yang saat ini berada di area yang tak jauh dengannya juga merasakan gelombang tadi.

"Mmmm... aku sudah ada di dekat pusat gelombangnya karena tadi ada hal yang mencurigakan, siswa-siswi, guru lalu kurasa kita perlu banyak sekali bantuan kali ini..."

"Jangan pakai kata-kata yang sulit! Katakan saja to the point!" katanya mulai gusar.

"Pusat gelombangnya adalah Changmin. Dia sudah membuat seisi sekolah dan kurasa orang di radius 250 meter pingsan."

.

.

.

Mihawk tahu kalau Jaewon akan segera datang. Penyihir lain mungkin akan butuh waktu yang lebih lama karena lokasi mereka sekarang. Untunglah dia mengikuti siswi yang mengenakan seragam sekolah yang sama dengan Changmin. Dia melihat sendiri bagaimana mereka terlihat seperti terobsesi dengan sesuatu.

Tak pernah dia kira kalau Changmin ada di pusat masalah ini.

"Hei... masih ingat aku?" Mihawk seolah tak peduli kalau saat ini dia ada di sekeliling tubuh-tubuh yang pingsan. Berjalan perlahan agar tidak menginjak mereka. Meski dia sudah menginjak setidaknya 5 orang.

Changmin masih menggenggam tangan Yunho, bahkan menggoyangkannya terus berharap dia segera bangun lalu mereka bisa pergi ke rumah Yeji untuk mematahkna kutukan.

"Mihawk hyung?" ini teman penyihirnya Jaewon, kan? "Hyung... apa yang harus kuperbuat? A... aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi, tahu-tahu mereka semua pingsan..."

Dia sebenarnya melihat sih, "Tapi mereka tidak bangun kok. Tak apa. Sebentar lagi Jaewon dan yang lain akan kesini. Kita akan berusaha membereskan kekacauan ini. Oh ya, kenapa mereka mengejarmu?"

"Ja... Jaewon hyung akan ke sini?" aduh, pasti akan dimarahi lagi.

"Kenapa mereka mengejarmu?" tanyanya lagi, dengan sengaja mengabaikan pertanyaan yang dia dengar barusan. Jaewon kan wali nya Changmin, jelas saja dia perlu diberi tahu.

.

.

.

Changmin menjelaskan panjang lebar pada Mihawk dengan menghapus sedikit bagian yaitu sasaran sebenarnya dari mantra sihir Yeji yang dipesan oleh Yunho dan Changmin yang baru saja punya pacar.

"Be... begitulah..." Changmin menunduk.

Memangnya Changmin pikir Mihawk ini bodoh apa? Memangnya anak SMA canggung sepertinya bakal bisa mengelabuinya yang sudah punya lebih banyak pengalaman dibanding dirinya? Tangannya saja masih belum melepaskan tangan Yunho begitu.

"Jadi di mana rumah Yeji tadi?"

"Ah, rumah ke 4 dari sini. Di kiri jalan."

Mihawk menjulurkan lehernya untuk bisa melihat rumah yang dimaksud, rumah biasa.

"Ah... kalau Yeji sunbae bisa merapalkan mantra seperti ini, berarti sunbae itu penyihir, kan? Apa Mihawk hyung tahu tentangnya dan keluarganya?"

"Kita lihat nanti ya. Bukan berarti semua penyihir itu saling mengenal," jawabnya, "Changmin, sebaiknya kita menepi dulu, kurasa Jaewon hampir sampai."

"Be... begitu ya?"

"Intinya sih lepaskan tanganmu dari tangan pacarmu itu."

Mata Changmin membulat karena terkejut, tetapi dengan segera dia melepaskan tangan Yunho dan menunduk untuk menutupi wajah malunya dari Mihawk.

"Hyung... tidak akan bilang pada Jaewon hyung, kan?" katanya lirih.

Aduh bocah satu ini sudah SMA tapi kok masih imut sih? "Bilang tidak ya?" godanya.

"CHANGMIN!" nah, yang baru saja dibicarakan sudah menampakkan dirinya.

"Yak, yak! Tahan di sana. Dilarang emosi sebelum semua ini ditangani. Dilarang buang-buang waktu. Ah bagus, Juhee ada di sini juga. Tolong urus mereka semua ya. Aku dan Jaewon akan menangani hal lain."

"SEMUA INI?" serunya tanpa sadar. Melihat ratusan orang yang harus dia tangani.

"Casper dan yang lain akan segera datang," ujarnya meyakinkan wanita itu.

.

.

.

"Tunggu... kau bilang apa tadi?"

"Jadi kekuatan yang dimiliki Changmin itu begitu besarnya sampai bisa mencegah mantra itu mempengaruhinya."

Jaewon berdecih, "Bukan itu. Kau bilang mantra ini mempengaruhi seisi sekolah? Ini bukan mantra biasa, kan? Ini pasti sihir hitam!"

Mihawk sih tidak terlihat terkejut sama sekali, "Memang. Keluarga Seo. Berarti namanya Seo Yeji. Ah, sampai di halaman rumah begini baru terasa ada ilmu sihir hitam dari rumah ini. Lalu akan kita apakan gadis itu?"

Changmin hanya bisa diam di pinggir jalan sambil melihat teman-teman Jaewon membereskan semua kekacauan yang disebabkan oleh Yunho dan Yeji. Mereka pasti akan dihilangkan memorinya. Termasuk Yunho.

Kalau begitu, mereka berdua tak jadi pacaran, donk?

Yunho bahkan akan lupa kalau dia pernah meminta Yeji untuk memberikan mantra agar Changmin bisa naksir padanya.

Changmin jadi cemberut karenanya. Apa artinya kalau begitu?

"Juhee noona... bisa tidak kalau temanku yang itu tidak dihapus memorinya?"

"Changmin..."

"Iya aku tahu!" potongnya. Sudah tahu apa yang akan dikatakan oleh Juhee. Mana mungkin disetujui.

.

.

.

Pagi itu Yunho merasa sangat lemas, seperti kemarin habis berlari jauh sampai kelelahan. Memangnya kemarin ada apa? Tapi saat berusaha mengingat-ingat, dia tak bisa mengingat satupun kejadian.

Anehnya teman-temannya di sekolah juga tidak betul-betul baik. Sepertinya mereka kelelahan masal hingga banyak yang merasa tidak bersemangat.

Yang menurutnya aneh ada satu lagi, yaitu Yeji. Sebegitu anehnya di mata Yunho sampai dia tak bia melepaskan pandangannya ke arah teman sekelasnya itu, "Kau... ganti penampilan?"

Yeji yang mendengarnya langsung memberi Yunho tatapan mata galak. Penampilannya berubah; tak lagi terlihat suram tetapi justru sedikit lebih cerah dan lebih galak.

"Aku bangun pagi ini dan merasa semuanya aneh," katanya, "tapi aku bahkan tak tahu apa masalahnya," lanjutnya.

Selain masalah kelelahan, tak ada yang aneh dari mereka semua. Sepertinya hanya dia dan Yeji saja yang paling merasakan kejanggalan yang bahkan mereka sendiri tak tahu apa.

.

Waktu istirahat, Yunho yang masih berusaha mengingat kembali apa yang terjadi kemarin tak sengaja melihat Changmin yang terduduk lesu di atas rumput di taman. Memang Changmin itu bukan tipe yang selalu terlihat ceria sepertinya, hanya saja kali ini dia lebih terlihat sedih dibandingkan terlihat lesu seperti seisi sekolah pagi ini.

"Hei, kau kenapa?"

Changmin mendongak melihat ke arah Yunho dengan kedua matanya yang terlihat begitu sedih.

Tanpa dipersilahkan, Yunho langsung duduk di sampingnya, "Apa ada masalah?"

Yang ditanya menggeleng; Dia sedang ada dalam posisi yang serba tidak menyenangkan. Padahal kemarin meski harus kejar-kejaran, tetapi Yunho kan mengakui perasaannya. Sekarang dia pasti sudah lupa. Bahkan ingat kalau dia minta tolong pada Yeji sunbae saja tidak.

Kemarin sepertinya dia bisa mendengar kalau Jaewon dan Mihawk menghapus ingatan Yeji; juga mengamankan semua peralatan sihir yang dia miliki. Keturunan penyihir hitam katanya, berbahaya kalau tidak dibimbing katanya? Kenapa justru dihilangkan memorinya dan bukannya dibimbing? Kalau begitu kan harusnya bisa Changmin punya teman sesama penyihir yang seumuran. Cuci tangan saja para penyihir dewasa itu.

Memangnya kalau tak punya nenek moyang penyihir hitam, dia tak bisa menimbulkan kerusakan apa-apa? Banyak tuh di rumah.

Sebel!

Orang dewasa menyebalkan!

Changmin membenamkan kepalanya di antara kedua lutut dan tubuhnya, membuat Yunho prihatin melihat keadaannya. _Pasti masalahnya begitu berat sampai dia terlihat mengenaskan seperti_ ini –pikir Yunho.

"Tak bisa cerita juga tidak apa-apa. Tapi aku tak ingin melihatmu larut dalam kesedihan begini. Itu tak akan membuatmu lepas dari suatu masalah."

"Habis ada kesempatan yang menghilang karena orang lain... aku kan tadinya sudah senang..." changmin tidak mengangkat kepalanya.

"Kalau begitu mungkin kau sendiri yang harusnya menciptakan kesempatan itu. Jangan hanya menunggu."

Barulah Changmin mengangkat kepalanya, "Begitukah?"

"Mungkin bukan hal yang mudah, sebenarnya..." katanya lagi.

"Hyung..."

"Hm?"

"Akunaksirhyunghyungmaujadipacarkutidak?" Changmin langsung memalingkan muka untuk mencegah Yunho melihat wajahnya yang menghangat.

Ada waktu beberapa lama sebelum Yunho membuka mulut, "Kau naksir aku dan ingin jadi pacarku?"

Changmin tak menoleh dan hanya mengangguk. Yunho bisa melihat kedua telinga Changmin yang lebar itu berwarna kemerahan.

"Aku... juga suka padamu tapi..."

"Tidak perlu mentraktir! Cukup dengan pulang bersama atau ke perpustakaan bersama! AH!" gara-gara ingat dengan hari kemarin, Changmin jadi tak sabar dan mengatakan itu serta menoleh ke arah Yunho. Meski dengan segera ia memalingkan wajah lagi karena malu.

Entah bagaimana Changmin bisa tahu isi kepalanya, Yunho tak tahu. Yang jelas dadanya dipenuhi perasaan yang membuatnya tersenyum.

.

Changmin memejamkan kedua matanya kuat-kuat sambil merutuki kebodohannya dalam hati. Kok bisa-bisanya dia mengucapkan semua itu?

Apa Yunho bakal...

Tep.

Changmin merasa tubuhnya kaku karena kini ada satu tangan yang menindih tangannya. Tangan Yunho. Yang dengan seenaknya memaksa jemari kaku milik Changmin bertautan dengan jemarinya.

"Jadi... kalau begitu kita resmi pacaran, kan?" suara yang keluar dari mulut Yunho terdengar sedikit bergetar, Changmin jadi tak tahan untuk tidak menoleh dan menatap wajah pacar barunya yang ternyata bersemu merah, meski pasti tak semerah dirinya.

Tatapan Changmin perlahan beralih ke jemari mereka yang kini bertaut. Dia menggerakkan jari-jarinya yang kaku, "Ini nyata ya?"

"Ini bukan mimpi, kok..."

RRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Baik Yunho maupun Changmin, keduanya terlonjak di tempat ketika bel sekolah berbunyi. Kedua tangan yang tadinya saling berpegangan langsung terlepas.

"A! A! Aku ke kelas dulu!" katanya sambil berdiri dan mulai berlari. Habis ini pak guru galak Tak Jaehoon

"Changmin!" Yunho memanggilnya sambil ikut berlari. Dia juga tak mau telat masuk kelas, "Sampai nanti, sepulang sekolah!"

Kenapa Yunho selalu sukses membuatnya berdebar-debar, sih? Kan tidak lucu, "I... iya..."

.

.

.

.

Mihawk yang merubah wujud menjadi seekor kucing berwarna putih dengan corak hitam berbentuk huruf M di punggungnya melihat semua kejadian itu dengan jelas. Di sampingnya ada kucing hitam yang saat ini sedang mengeluarkan aura yang tidak menyenangkan. Kucing hitam itu meninggalkan tempat setelah suasana sekolah jadi sepi karena siswa masuk kelas.

Mihawk mengikutinya.

Begitu sampai di luar pagar sekolah, kucing hitam tadi berubah jadi sosok manusia berkacamata; Shim Jaewon.

"Hei... kau kenapa sih? Kenapa pasang tampang begitu?"

"Diam!"

"Hhhh... padahal aku dan yang lain baru akan mencomblangkan kau dengan seorang gadis, kok akhirnya keduluan Changmin begini?"

Urat di kepala Jaewon terasa berdenyut, dia mengangkat Mihawk dengan mudahnya dan menekan kepalanya dengan kedua tangan, "Jangan bicara padaku sebelum berubah kembali jadi manusia, dasar kucing bodoh!"

Saat itu 2 orang ahjumma melewati Jaewon dan berbisik-bisik, 'Pemuda aneh, masa' bicara dengan kucing?' – 'Apa tingkat stress korea jadi meningkat sekarang?' – "Pemerintah harusnya lebih peduli soal kesehatan jiwa' dst

Jaewon membeku di tempatnya berdiri.

"Awas kau, Mihawk!"

Yang dimaksud justru sudah melarikan diri mengejar bus pertama yang sampai di halte bus. Melambaikan tangan pada Jaewon yang moodnya benar-benar buruk saat ini.

.

.

.

.

END

TAMAT

.

.

.

.

Guest : ini sudah lanjut n end :)

Lennie239 : Akhirnya Jaewon pun tetap pusing hahaha

Fadill : sudah ada lanjutannya. Terimaksih sudah mampir untuk membaca.

Toto-chan : Makasih sudah baca

Firstkai94 : harap dimaklumi ke oon-annya. Pinter kok, cuma agak2 aja kalau soal Yunho.

Siwonnie96 : Makasih banyak udah baca. Dijamin aman kok, nggak ada adegan yang iya-iya wkwkwkw. Agak-agaknya efek naksir aja hehehe. Lop yu tu

Bigeast88 : Iyaaa... namanya juga penyihir amatiran XD jadi ramuannya gagal deh. Ini lanjutannya fighting

Kyumbul78 : Chapter 2 sudah hadir. Maaf ya hanya bisa twoshots. Semoga ada ff lain saja.

Mashiro lo : Terimakasih sdah baca. Ini sudah lanjut ya.

Jijoonie : Aq juga kangen sama dirimu... itulah... alasan kenapa Changmin (sama Yunho) ngelakuin itu adalah karena... Namanya juga anak muda wkwkwkw

.

.

YEEEAY ^^

Fufufu... ternyata selama puasa mau nyentuh ff itu sulit syekale.

Sebulan lebih mencoba mengembalikan mood dan inspirasi, akhirnya part 2 ini kelar juga. Sesuai keinginan awal, jadi twoshots. Twoshots aja, sejak awal yang terpikir cuma 2 ini sih. Inspirasinya dari buffy (loh itu kan film vampir. Iya tapi pernah kejadian begini juga), coba berpegangan ke memori lawas untuk bisa bikin ini ff. Pokoknya Intinya sih gimana 2 anak SMA yang innocent dan unyu-unyu ini bisa pacaran, Ilmu sihirnya hanya untuk setting saja.

Beneran deh pengen bikin ff yang imut. Masa tiap bikin berakhir dengan rated M, bisa-bisa reputasiku cemar ^_^; ahahahah

Semoga beneran imut ya. Makasih buanyak buat yang sudah read n review ff ini.

Regards,

Melq Bunny


End file.
